Life in Japan
by Cody the Impaler
Summary: This is a sequel, with LizzyRebel's permission, to Empire Falls. This story takes place two years after the epilogue, when the Soviet police learn that Anastasia and Alexi escaped to Japan and the actions they choose to take.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Greetings, everyone! This is my first attempt at _Shadow Hearts_ fan fiction. I intended to create my own from Covenant, but when I read LizzyRebel's story, Empire Falls, I asked permission if I could write a sequel. When that permission was granted, I went to work. Now, here is a note on the first chapter. For those who read the epilogue of Empire Falls this chapter is something of a prologue to that chapter. It discusses Anastasia and Kurando's wedding, which I have take place in January 1919. With all stories that I write, I ask all of you to read and give critical reviews.

_When the sun sets over cherry blossomed skies.  
And the twilight fills the air.  
You can see the snow on the mountaintops,  
through the veil of old Japan_—

"Benzai Ten"—Blackmore's Night

**Life in Japan**

**Chapter I**

"Sis, are you ready?" asked a smiling Alexei. The fifteen-year-old former tsarevich had grown that same number of centimeters, since he was forced from Russia. Alexei was dressed in Western attire, but to his side was a katana.

Anastasia returned the smile. She was happy how her little brother had grown in Japan—an apprentice swordsman under Kurando.

"Now, Alexei," replied Saki, "these dresses take time." Saki straightened Anastasia's wedding dress. "But she should be ready soon. Why don't you grab her coat? It doesn't look like this snow is going to let up."

Alexei nodded, and returned with his sister's coat.

"Just place it on the bed," Anastasia said. "If you're bored, you can read the prayer that I wrote for you to say."

Alexei smirked. "No thanks. I'll just have a glass of wine and wait outside."

After the door shut, Anastasia stared at the descending snow. Each flake formed a memory. It was her wedding day, but it also had been six months since the incident at the Ipatiev House. "_I wish that Mother and Father were here. I wonder how they'd act."_ Anastasia giggled. "_I bet Daddy would cry."_ Anastasia placed a hand over her mouth.

"What is it, Anastasia? What's so funny?"

"Oh, sorry—I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Just the way Alexei acted."

"Oh! All right."

But then more memories formed. "_I wonder what Olga, Tatiana, and Marie would say? None of them ever married. It's ironic that I, the little sister, would be the first to marry. I wish Edgar could be here. I wonder what happened to him? Does he still live in Petrograd, or did he leave the city after the revolution? I've been tempted to write him, but I know that I can't. It's the same situation with Aunt Olga and Grandma. I know that they escaped, and are safely living with our relatives in Denmark. But I can't write to them. They wouldn't believe me. Plus, it would reveal where I am. And unlike them, I don't have government protection. I guess after that, I wish that the gang could be here: Yuri, Karin, Gepetto, Lucia, Roger—but at least Joachim and Blanca will be here. It's a good thing that Joachim stopped into the village, while on a wrestling tour of Japan." _

"It looks like we're done, Anastasia."

Anastasia turned to her soon to be mother-in-law.

Saki smiled. "You look beautiful!"

Anastasia returned the smile. "Thanks! Shall we go?"

* * *

Anastasia and Kurando's wedding was to be held at the small village temple. In terms of religion, Kurando considered himself to be a combination of Shintoism and Buddhism. Anastasia, however, wanted some elements of Christianity in the service. However, Christianity was an underground movement in Japan—and that form was predominately Catholic. But even if Anastasia could have found an Orthodox priest, it is doubtful that he would have performed a joint-religious ceremony. On this day, Alexei would have to assume the role of a priest.

Anastasia entered the temple, accompanied by her brother. Not only would Alexei act as a Christian priest, but he would also act in the role that his father would have fulfilled.

Kurando waited at the altar, with the village priest and Naniwa Kawashima, who would serve as Kurando's best man. Kurando and Naniwa were dressed in formal Japanese attire.

After some traditional Shinto and Buddhist prayers, Alexei discussed the Christian sacrament of marriage. Because a Bible was not available to him, he had to paraphrase Jesus' words. Then Alexei recited Anastasia's prayer:

* * *

_Lord, it was you who stated that one-day a man and a woman would marry and become one flesh. On this day, may your grace be upon Anastasia Romanov and Kurando Inugami. And may the prayers of the saints—particularly Anastasia's parents, Nicholas and Alexandria…_

* * *

Alexi's lip quivered, when he recited the names of his parents.

* * *

…_And the prayers of the Blessed Mother and St. Joseph be with them." Alexi closed with the sign of the cross and the words, "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen._

* * *

Alexei did cry, after he watched his sister kiss the man who was his mentor, and now his brother-in-law.

So did Saki, Naniwa, and Joachim.

Blanca whimpered, and wiped a tear.

* * *

The wedding reception took place at the Inugami home. Joachim, dressed in a suit—instead of his traditional wrestling attire—sipped a glass of wine. "_It looks as though the entire village is here!"_ Once he finished, he grabbed a present, and searched for Anastasia

The young bride chatted with her mother-in-law and brother. Kurando stood by his bride, with a hand around her waist.

"Anastasia?" Joachim began.

Anastasia smiled. She left Kurando's grasp, and embraced the pro-wrestler. "Joachim!"

Joachim returned the smile. "Congratulations again." And turning to Kurando, "I am happy for both of you."

Kurando smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'm glad that you were able to make it. By the way, what is that in your hand?" Kurando gestured.

"This is a wedding gift that I have for Anastasia. However, I would like to give it to her privately—although, I would like it if her brother was there as well."

"Sure!" Anastasia said. "But what's so special about it?"

"It's something of a relic."

"A relic?" replied Alexei.

Joachim nodded. "Yes, but you'll know about it soon enough."

* * *

Joachim directed Anastasia and Alexei upstairs to Saki's room. He placed the gift on a dresser, and turned to the former princess and prince. "I want to tell you a story first. I was wrestling in Petrograd about two months ago…"

"Petrograd?!" exclaimed Alexei. "What's it like there now?"

"Some of the city remains unchanged…Some of it has changed."

"What has changed?" asked Anastasia.

"Many of the monuments to the tsars have been removed. A Russian wrestler told me that the new ruler, Lenin, has a strong dislike for your grandfather."

"Our grandfather?" replied Alexei.

Joachim nodded. "The wrestler, I can't remember his name now, told me something about how Lenin's brother was executed by your grandfather. But I do remember him telling me that Lenin has left alone monuments to two tsars, who are called 'great.'"

"That would be Peter and Catherine," Anastasia said.

"And a tsar, who is known as the 'liberator.'"

"That would be our great-grandfather, Alexander II," added Alexei.

"What about Edgar?" asked Anastasia. "Does he still have his shop?"

Joachim shook his head. "No, I inquired about Edgar, while I was there."

"What did you find out?" asked Alexei.

"I found out that Edgar left the city. The people around his shop told me about his loyalty to the tsar. They said that his loyalty made him a buffoon…"

Anastasia and Alexei glared at the word 'buffoon.'

"…They said one night he simply packed up and left."

"_I hope that's what really happened,"_ Anastasia said. "_Curse you Lenin!"_

"But to get back to my story, a couple of hours before a card took place, I was wandering through the arena. While I was there, some of the Bolsheviks arrived. They wanted to know why the promoter had yet to remove a portrait of the tsar from the ceiling."

"Which tsar?" asked Alexei.

"Your father. The promoter said that the tsar's portrait had been there for so long that the arena would seem foreign without it. This answer did not please the Bolsheviks, and they demanded that the portrait be removed…With that being said," Joachim handed Anastasia the gift, "open it."

Anastasia nodded. When she unwrapped the paper, she discovered a beautiful portrait of her father—one that looked to have been painted before she was born. Anastasia's lip and hands quivered.

Alexei's lip quivered as well.

"Joachim!" exclaimed Anastasia.

Joachim smiled. "Yes, I secured the painting. I told them that I was a lover of history, and would love to have one of the few portraits of old Russia to take home with me to Romania. But now I'm giving it to you." Joachim gestured.

A few tears descended on Anastasia's cheeks, as she embraced Joachim. And in a coarse voice she added, "Thank you!"


	2. July 1923

**Author's Note**: Hello again, everyone! Well, it appears as though you survived the first chapter. So now we move ahead. This chapter, I think, is a little bit longer than the previous chapter. But I hope it doesn't bore you too much. As always, please continue to read and give critical reviews.

_One day in the year of the fox,  
came a time remembered well.  
When the strong young man,  
of the rising sun,  
heard the tolling of the great black bell.  
One day in the year of the fox,  
when the bell began to ring,  
meant the time for the one,  
to go to the temple of the king_—

"Temple of the King"—Rainbow

**Life in Japan**

**Chapter II**

Since that cold—but happy—January day in 1919, two years have passed. Anastasia and Kurando made arrangements to live in their own home. And arrangements were made for Alexei as well. Alexei prayed his desire for a home, so he could have a place to receive Yoshiko Kawashima. His prayers were met with looks by Kurando, and giggles by Anastasia. It was also at this time that Anastasia discovered she was with child—possibly since December of the previous year. The child was born on 03 August 1921, a healthy baby boy. The boy was blessed with the hair and eyes of Kurando; and the cheeks, nose, and mouth of Anastasia. Anastasia and Kurando agreed to name the child, Nicholas—after Anastasia's father. But the child would affectionately by referred to as, 'Nicky,' the affectionate name of Anastasia's father.

* * *

And now the year is 1923. On a particular day in July, Anastasia, Kurando, almost two-year-old Nicky, and Alexei visited Naniwa, Yoshiko, and Blanca in Tokyo. Nicky brought out joy in the adults. Dressed as a traditional Japanese baby, Anastasia placed the toddler on Blanca's back. Although age was catching up to the wolf, Blanca was happy to allow Anastasia and Kurando's baby a ride—while Anastasia held her hands at Nicky's sides to steady him. 

The adults laughed.

Nicky giggled.

And once Blanca was finished, he licked the boy's face.

Nicky's giggles became squeals. He hugged Blanca, and toddled over to his father.

At this moment, Alexei excused himself from Yoshiko, and turned to Anastasia. "Sis?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see you about something?" Anastasia gestured for Anastasia to move from the crowd.

"Sure."

Anastasia followed Alexei to the hallway.

"Sis, can you take me shopping?"

Anastasia gasped. "Alexei?!"

"Well, can you?"

"Of course! Of course! But you realize that we must catch our train in a few hours?"

Alexei chuckled. "That's why I think now's a good time to take me. Otherwise, I'd be following you all over the city!"

Anastasia giggled. "What're you looking for anyway?"

"I-I can't tell you that, until we arrive in the business district of Tokyo."

Anastasia nodded. "All right. Well, let me ask you this. Can I take Nicky with me?"

Alexei placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. "I suppose so. I just hope he doesn't say anything."

"Say anything?"

"Yeah. You'll know what I'm talking about later."

"Well, I can keep it a secret from Nicky."

Alexei nodded. "Good. But, I'm curious, how come he can't stay with Kurando?"

Again, Anastasia giggled. "Kurando's not one for changing diapers."

Alexei chuckled. He too could not see his mentor changing his son's diapers. "Well then, shall we go?"

* * *

When Anastasia, carrying Nicky, and Alexei arrived in the business district of Tokyo, Anastasia asked her brother, "What're you looking for, Alexei?" while she pulled her hair free from Nicky's grasp. 

"I'm looking for a ring."

Anastasia gave her brother a look. "A ring?"

Alexei nodded. "For Yoshiko."

Anastasia gasped. "Alexi!"

"I want you to help me pick one out. You'd know more about that stuff better than I would, Sis."

It would have been impractical, due to the time restraints—and that Nicky could become impatient, for Anastasia and Alexei to visit all the jewelers in Tokyo. Therefore, they kept their shopping to Nihonbashi. Unlike the days when his family ruled Russia, the youngest child of the tsar had to be conservative with his money. But his sister helped him pick out a beautiful, and affordable, engagement ring.

"When're you going to give it to Yoshiko?" asked Anastasia, while she placed a pacifier in her son's mouth.

"When we get back. I'm going to motion Yoshiko away from everyone, and ask her."

Anastasia nodded. "Sounds good! I'll help keep Kurando and Naniwa away."

"…Sis?"

"Yes, Alexei?"

"What do you think Mom and Dad would've thought of Yoshiko?"

"Hmm?" Anastasia kissed her son's cheek. "I think they'd be shocked."

"Shocked?"

Anastasia nodded. "Yes, we both fell in love with people from Japan…Sometimes, I wonder what Mother and Daddy would've thought about Nicky."

Alexei laughed. "Oh my God, they'd love him! They'd bounce him on their laps all the time, and Dad would love the fact that he's named after him."

Anastasia smiled. "That reminds me of them with you."

Alexei did not respond to that comment. Instead, he changed the subject. "You know, it's kind of queer how Dad approved your proposal to marry Kurando, yet he didn't force him to convert to Christianity."

"That's probably because Kurando told Daddy that he wouldn't force me to convert to his religion…But, in regards to Yoshiko, I think that Mother and Daddy would find her to be pretty."

Alexei smiled. "Yeah…today's a day that I thought about them though."

"Obviously."

* * *

Back at Mukyo-An, Anastasia did her best to keep Alexei and Yoshiko alone. Time, however, was not an ally for Alexi. Inside, Kurando was informing Anastasia that they should leave. And to stall her husband, Anastasia asked if a photograph could be taken of Nicky riding Blanca.

* * *

"Our time is short, Yoshiko," Alexi said, while he ran his fingers through Yoshiko's beautiful dark hair. 

Yoshiko locked her dark eyes, with Alexei's blue eyes. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"So do I. But on this day, it's extremely important that I return with Anastasia to the village."

"Yes, I know."

"But," Alexei reached into his pocket, "before I go, I want to give you this." Alexei handed Yoshiko the small box.

Yoshiko was stunned.

"Go on, open it."

Yoshiko did as Alexei requested. Inside was a small golden ring, with a single diamond. Yoshiko gasped.

"If you say 'yes' to the question I'm about to ask you, you'll never have to worry about me leaving you again. Would you be my princess, Yoshiko?"

"Y-yes!" Yoshiko said, while she embraced and kissed Alexei.

Alexei smiled, held Yoshiko close, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Then let's go tell everyone."

* * *

When Alexei and Yoshiko re-entered the Kawashima residence, they witnessed the photograph between Nicky, Anastasia, and Blanca. But once Kurando noticed Alexei's return, he informed him, "Alexei, it's time to go." 

The former tsarevich nodded. "I know, Kurando. But I had some important business to take care of with Yoshiko."

"Oh? And what business was that?" asked Naniwa.

"Well, I could tell you…But I think it would be easier if Yoshiko showed you. Would you show them what I gave you, Yoshiko?"

Yoshiko flashed the ring Alexei presented to her.

Kurando and Naniwa gasped.

Anastasia smiled, while she slowly moved to the back to change Nicky.

"And when I asked her a particular question," continued Alexei, "how did you answer, Yoshiko?"

Yoshiko smiled. "I answered with a 'yes.'"

Anastasia smiled increased, while she carried Nicky away.

The look on Kurando's face had not changed.

And Naniwa Kawashima crossed his arms, and looked at the floor.

The change in Naniwa worried Alexei. He wondered if Yoshiko's father would not give himself and Yoshiko his blessing.

Naniwa returned to Alexei and his daughter. "Hm, well, I must say that are a far cry from that fourteen-year-old boy that arrived in Japan five years ago. Under Kurando's tutelage, and your royal upbringing, you have turned into a fine young man. Therefore," he placed a hand on Alexei and Yoshiko's shoulder, "I give the two of you my blessing."

Yoshiko giggled and wrapped her arms around Alexei. "Thank you, Daddy!" And then she kissed Alexei's cheek.

Alexei smiled, and patted one of Yoshiko's hands. "Yes, thank you, Lord Kawashima." And he bowed before him.

"Congratulations, Alexei!" Anastasia said, when she returned with Nicky. And turning to Nicky, she informed him, "Give Alexei and Yoshiko a hug."

The toddler did as his mother requested.

And once Nicky was finished, Anastasia hugged her younger brother—and kissed his cheek, before she hugged her future sister-in-law.

* * *

Kurando, Anastasia—with Nicky, and Alexei returned to Igunami Village at dusk, and entered Anastasia and Kurando's home. 

"Alexei," Anastasia began, "will you get the portrait of Daddy?"

"Sure."

In the master bedroom, the portrait of Tsar Nicholas II hanged beside an icon of Christ and a picture of Nicky on Anastasia's side of the bed. Alexei removed the portrait, and placed it in the master room. Waiting for him was his sister, with five candles; and Kurando, who held Nicky. The candles were purchased in China. Four of the five were religious: Christ, the Virgin, St. Andrew, and St. Nicholas. But the fifth held a picture of the last tsar and his family. Kurando purchased it, when he was over in China about a year ago.

Anastasia lit one candle. Kurando lit one candle. Baby Nicky, held by his father, lit one candle. Alexei lit one candle. And Anastasia and Alexei together lit the candle with the picture of them together with their parents and sisters.

"Grant them eternal rest, O Lord," began Anastasia.

"Remember them, as you did your servants, Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob," added Alexei.

"Remember them, as you did Moses in the wilderness."

"Remember them, as you did your servant, David."

"Remember them, as you did the thief with you on the cross."

"Remember them, as you did the Blessed Mother and the apostles."

"Remember them, as you did the martyrs of your Church."

And both concluded with, "Amen."

"Blessed Mary, the Theotokas, pray for us," Anastasia said.

"St. Andrew, pray for us," added Alexei.

"St. Nicholas, pray for us."

"All holy men and women, pray for us."

Again, the two closed with, "Amen."

After the prayers concluded, Alexei and Anastasia blew out the candles.

"It's hard to believe that it has been exactly five years, since that day," Alexei said.

Anastasia nodded. "I know. And it's too bad that I can't really show Nicky more pictures, than what we have. The Bolsheviks have all our belongings!"

"Show me what?" Nicky asked, around his thumb.

The look on her son's face made Anastasia smile. "Grandma and Grandpa, baby!" She took Nicky from his father, and showed him the picture of his family. "Here's your grandma and grandpa, baby. And here's Mommy. And here's your uncle, Alexei. Wasn't he cute? And here's…"


	3. Mother Russia

**Author's Note:** Greetings, everyone. Well, I just wanted to make a quick note for this chapter. In this chapter, and the next one, we leave Japan and return to Russia. Please continue to read and give critical reviews.

_Mother Russia,  
how are sleeping?  
Middle winter cold winds blow,  
swirling 'round like ghosts in the snow.  
Mother Russia,  
poetry majestic,  
tells the tale of a great empire.  
Turning 'round the old man ponders,  
reminiscing an age gone by_—

"Mother Russia"—Iron Maiden

**Life in Japan**

**Chapter III**

One week later, early evening Petrograd, a man in his middle thirties entered a bar. The man was of moderate height, with a moustache that resembled a late nineteenth-century French man.

"Ivan!" the bartender said. "It's been a while!"

"Hey, Ivan!" some of the other patrons said.

"Hello, boys! It's good to be back," Ivan replied, while he shook hands with them.

"What'll it be, Ivan?" asked the bartender. "Beer? Screwdriver?"

"Screwdriver as usual."

Once Ivan took his seat at the bar, he removed a cigar from his coat pocket, and lit it.

"So, Ivan," began one of the patrons, "what's Japan like?"

Ivan puffed his cigar. "A fascinating country." Then Ivan took a sip of his drink. "Honor is extremely important in Japan."

"Honor?" asked another patron.

Ivan took another sip and nodded. "Yes. When you give your word in Japan, it's the equivalent of a written contract." Ivan took another puff. "I was amazed at how well they treated me, being a Russian and all. It hasn't been too long since our war with Japan."

"Where in Japan were you at, by the way?" asked the bartender.

"Tokyo." Again, Ivan sipped his glass, but this time he made a gesture to the bartender. "Speaking of which, I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"Well, I stayed in an area of Tokyo called, Nihonbashi…"

"The hell do you pronounce that?" asked a patron.

"Ni-h-on-bash-i."

The patron scratched his head and shrugged. "The hell with that," he added, before he took a gulp of his beer.

Ivan laughed. "Anyway, it's a business district in Tokyo. While I was there, looking for souvenirs, I noticed something."

"What was that?" asked the bartender.

"I saw two people, who looked exactly like Princess Anastasia and Prince Alexei."

The patrons and the bartender were stunned. Then the bartender nodded. "That's interesting…Too bad the princess and the tsarevich are dead."

Ivan puffed his cigar and gestured. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"What makes you think so?"

Ivan took a sip. "There was so much confusion after the tsar was executed that I don't think we received the full picture. For all I know, those two people that I saw in Tokyo could have easily been the princess and the tsarevich. They looked exactly like them, except they were older—which makes sense, based on how old they would be now. What made it even more interesting is that the woman, that looked like Anastasia, was carrying a child."

"You mean she was pregnant?" asked a patron.

"No, I mean she was holding a baby."

"What was it?" asked the bartender.

Ivan squinted his eyes. "A baby."

"No, I mean was it a girl or a boy?"

"Oh," Ivan took another sip, "it was a boy. The baby was dressed in Japanese clothing, but you could tell that it had European features."

"So it was a combination of Europe and Japan?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes."

"The people, who you thought were Anastasia and Alexei, how were they dressed?" asked a patron.

"The woman was dressed in Japanese clothing, but she wore Western boots. The man was dressed in Western clothing, but to his side was a katana."

"A katana?" asked another patron.

"A Japanese sword."

The bartender poured himself a beer. He took a gulp, and placed it on the bar. "I'll tell you what. All this talk about the royal family has made me think of something. If who you saw was really the princess and the tsarevich, I guess there won't be too much of a dispute over the imperial throne."

"Yeah," began a patron, "but do we really want the tsars back?"

The bartender took a gulp. "I look at it like this. The tsar was horrible, but is Lenin much better?"

The patrons were silent, until Ivan answered. "In some respects he's much worse."

* * *

After Ivan left the bar, he assumed that his conversation remained in the building. But he could not have been more wrong. Some of the other patrons, who overheard Ivan's tale, informed the Soviet police.

Before midnight, while Ivan prepared some vodka, someone rapped on his door. When Ivan answered, he discovered two men—armed with clubs and pistols. On their uniforms was a red star, the symbol of communist Russia.

"Um," Ivan sipped his drink, "can I help you?"

"Yes, you can," replied one of the officers. "May we come in?"

"_No, you can't come in! But if I say that, I'll end up in Siberia_…Yes."

The officers entered, but Ivan did not offer them a seat or a drink.

"Ivan Stanislov is your name, correct?"

"It was the last time I checked.

"We received some information that you were in Japan not too long ago."

"Yes, that's correct. I just returned today."

"And while you were there, you believe that you saw two people, who looked like Princess Anastasia and Prince Alexei?"

Ivan was stunned. "Where're you getting all this?"

"We have ears everywhere," replied the other officer.

"Well, isn't that nice! And yes, I did see two people that resembled the princess and the tsarevich."

"What makes you think they were Anastasia and Alexei Romanov?"

Ivan held up his hands. "Well, my God, because they looked just like them! I saw enough pictures of the imperial family, while growing up in Petrograd, to know what they look like!"

"And you said that this woman, who looked like Princess Anastasia, was carrying a baby, right?"

"Yes—hey! Why does all of this matter? The last time I checked, the Kremlin said that the Romanovs were dead."

The officer nodded. "True, true, but what we're concerned of is someone claiming to be either Anastasia or Alexei. This could lead to another civil war, and that's something we don't want."

Ivan shot the officer a look.

And the officer chuckled. "I can tell that you're frustrated…"

"Damn straight that I am!"

Both officers laughed.

And Ivan clenched his fists.

But the primary officer gestured for Ivan to relax. "Don't worry, this'll be our last question."

"Thank God," grumbled Ivan.

The officer smirked.

"Master Stanislov, where in Japan did you see the people who resembled the prince and princess?"

"In Tokyo—there! Are we done?"

The officer nodded. "Yes, we're done." The officers turned to leave, but then the primary officer turned back. "One more thing."

"What the hell is it?!"

The officer removed his pistol.

Ivan gasped.

"If I were you," informed the officer, "I wouldn't compare Lenin to the tsar. Lenin is our immortality! Lenin is our messiah! Jesus Christ hasn't done anything for Russia, so Lenin has to take his place. Good night."

Once the two men left, Ivan breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "_I believe you're right, sir. Lenin isn't like the tsar. He's a hell of a lot worse! I have some money. Maybe I should consider leaving this country, before things get really bad?"_


	4. Trotsky and Lenin

**Author's Note:** One quick comment on this chapter. This is the shortest chapter in the story so far. So for all of you, who have read everything so far, this chapter is a quick read. And again, don't forget to give critical reviews.

_Holy Diver,  
you've been down too long in the midnight sea.  
Oh, what's becoming of me?  
Ride the tiger.  
You can see his strips,  
but you know he's clean.  
Oh, don't you see what I mean?  
Gotta get away,  
Holy Diver.  
You got shiny diamonds,  
__like the eyes of a cat in the black and blue.  
Something is coming for you.  
Look out!  
Race for the morning,  
you can hide in the sun 'til you see the light.  
Oh, we will pray it's all right_—

"Holy Diver"—Ronnie James Dio

**Life in Japan**

**Chapter IV**

After the two officers left Ivan's home, the primary officer turned to his partner. "We need to telephone the Kremlin."

"You mean to tell Lenin that there might be someone posing as Anastasia and Alexei?"

"Uh…yeah."

* * *

At seven the next morning Leon Trotsky, one of the Lenin's leading disciples, entered a small bedroom inside the Kremlin. A couple of years ago, Trotsky had a fallout with Lenin, but he decided to his differences aside—once he received this particular message. On the bed sat a man in his early fifties. But by his appearance, the man appeared to be twenty years older. The man was pale, bald, and wore a goatee; and his name was Vladimir Ilyich Lenin, the communist ruler of Russia—the man who had Tsar Nicholas II and his family executed. But Lenin was a far cry from the man, who entered Petrograd triumphantly in April 1917. A failed assassination attempt resulted in a wound that never completely healed. And one stroke followed another. Lenin was paralyzed, and his mouth was crooked. The man whose speeches were able to entice the Russians to turn against their tsar was now silent. To relay messages, Lenin would nod, shake his head, or write. 

"Vlad," Trotsky began, "we received an interesting telephone call last night from Petrograd."

Lenin's eyes perked. The gesture read, 'tell me more.'

"It has to do with the Romanovs."

Lenin maintained his interest.

"Our police reported last night about a man, who claimed to see Anastasia and Alexei in Japan."

Lenin gestured for Trotsky to wait. He took a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote, 'Where in Japan?'

"In Tokyo. But that's not all."

'What else?'

"The princess was holding a child—a baby that had features from Japan and Europe."

Lenin gasped, and immediately began to scribble a message—although it took him a while to complete it. 'We have learned through the tsar's papers that Alexei was born with some kind of disease. But the papers indicated that Rasputin—that insane monk—cured it. Personally, I think the tsar was a fool, but if Anastasia had a child…' Lenin stopped. He realized that he forgot to ask an important question. Lenin let Trotsky read what he had written so far, but gestured for him to wait. 'What was the sex of this child Anastasia had?'

"A boy," replied Trotsky.

Again, Lenin gasped, and wrote his response. 'That makes the situation worse. That falls in line with Paul I's manifesto that only male children can inherit the throne of Russia. I can see Alexei dying, and then we're stuck with Anastasia's child.'

"Assuming that those still loyal to the tsar are going to pay attention to that law."

Lenin nodded. 'Anastasia's diary indicated that she had romantic feelings for a Japanese man. But unfortunately, I didn't bother to read the diary very well, and ordered it burned.'

"Vlad, are the princess and the tsarevich serious threats to our stability?"

Lenin firmly nodded.

"Then do they need to be eliminated?"

Lenin's gesture was the same.

"Well, I suppose we could send Stalin…"

Lenin's eyes widened, and he gestured for Trotsky to stop. 'That would be cruel and unusual punishment. No, we'll have to handle this another way.'


	5. A Message in the Water

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! Well, we're going back to Japan in this chapter and the next one. I also wanted to point out to the reviewer that noticed I misspelled "Alexei's" name that I have fixed that error in the previous chapters. Thank you very much!

_Sweet child in time,  
you'll see the line.  
The line that's drawn between,  
the good and the bad.  
See the blind man.  
Shooting at the world.  
Bullets flying.  
They're taking toll.  
If you've been bad.  
Lord, I bet you have.  
And you've not been hit by flying led.  
You'd better close your eyes.  
And bow your head.  
Wait for the ricochet_—

"Child in Time"—Deep Purple

**Life in Japan**

**Chapter V**

Late one evening, Saki decided to venture to the Fountain of Sukune. She lit the candles from her lantern, and gazed into the mirror. Saki wanted to know what was happening in Russia. It was her way of keeping an eye on the enemies of her daughter-in-law.

The image of Russia that the Fountain revealed was Moscow—the old capital that, under Lenin, became the capital of Russia once again. And in Moscow, the Fountain directed Saki to the Kremlin.

Inside the Kremlin, the Fountain's mirror revealed the image of a man—a man, who Saki recognized from the papers of post-revolutionary Russia. The man was Leon Trotsky. Trotsky was in conversation with someone, but Saki was unable to tell who this person was—or what he or she was saying.

But Saki was able to pick up on one thing Trotsky said: "You must kill them all. And yes, that includes the child."

The mirror faded.

"'_You must kill them all. And yes, that includes the child.'"_ Saki gasped. "_Could that be referring to Anastasia, Alexei,"_ again, Saki gasped, "_and Nicky?!"_

Saki grasped her lantern, and left the Fountain. Her destination was Anastasia and Kurando's home.

The hour was ten. Anastasia and Kurando were relaxing in the master room, while Nicky slept in the nursery.

Saki's fears were reflected in her knocks. They were loud—loud enough to wake her grandchild.

Kurando answered, while Anastasia went to Nicky. "Mother?!"

Saki panted. "I'm sorry, Kurando…for coming here so late…and for waking the baby…But…"

"What's going on?" asked Anastasia. She entered the room with Nicky, who curled in her arms. A pacifier silenced him.

Saki regained her composure. "I'm sorry, Anastasia, for coming so late; and for waking Nicky, but…"

"Wait!" Anastasia handed Nicky to his father. "Why don't you have a seat?" Anastasia gestured to a chair.

Saki nodded and sat.

"Give me a moment," continued Anastasia, "I'll fix you a glass of water." Anastasia poured Saki a glass from a jug of water that had been gathered from the village well. She also poured Nicky a bottle of water, if it was necessary—which it was not.

Once Anastasia handed Saki the glass, she noticed that Nicky was asleep again. Again, she asked her mother-in-law to wait, while she took the toddler from his father, and returned him to his crib.

When she returned, she asked Saki, "Okay, tell me what's going on?"

Saki finished the last drop of her water. "I just returned from the Fountain of Sukune…"

"At this hour?" interjected Kurando.

Saki nodded.

"Why did you go there so late, Mother?"

"I wanted to see what was happening in Russia."

"In Russia?!" replied Anastasia.

Again, Saki nodded. "Yes, I'm always worried about you and your brother's safety, Anastasia."

Anastasia made a fist. One of the gestures she did, when she was nervous. "And did you see anything?"

"Not as much as I would've liked, but I saw enough to frighten me."

Anastasia bit her lip. Another gesture she made, when she was nervous.

Kurando noticed his wife's apprehension. He stood behind her, and massaged her back and rear. "What did you see, Mother?"

"I saw inside the Kremlin. And I saw Trotsky."

"Trotsky?"

Saki nodded. "Yes."

Anastasia ceased biting her lip, and placed her chin between her thumb and first finger. "Trotsky? He's one of Lenin's right hand men, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Kurando. "Now I remember."

"What about him?" asked Anastasia.

"He was talking to someone. I don't know who this person was—the Fountain wouldn't show me. I also don't know if this person was a man or a woman. But Trotsky told this person, 'You must kill them all. And yes, that includes the child…' When I heard that, I became terrified."

Anastasia returned to biting her lip. "Ouch!"

"What is it, Anastasia?" asked Kurando.

Anastasia put her hand over her lower lip. "I accidentally bit my lip too hard."

"Are you all right?"

Anastasia nodded. "Yes, I'm fine.

Kurando rubbed his wife's arms. "Just relax." And then he turned to his mother. "I think you're overreacting, Mother. No one in the Kremlin knows where we are. Besides, they could've been talking about someone else."

"That's what bothers me," Anastasia said, while she wiped the blood away. "I know we're safe, but what's become of my country?! Murdering a child…? Now that I've become a mother, I see things differently. I hold every life sacred, just like I do Nicky." Anastasia turned to Kurando. "And I'm surprised you're not seeing it that way?"

Kurando gasped. "Huh?"

"You didn't seem to show much concern to a family in danger. 'Besides, they could've been talking about someone else.'" Anastasia glared.

"Come now, Anastasia! You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Humph!" Anastasia crossed her arms and turned away.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Go to Russia? You know that's impossible. Who's going to look after you and Nicky?"

"I can take care of myself and Nicky. But it's from people doing nothing that Mother, Daddy, Olga, Tatiana, Marie, Doctor Botkin, Anna, Ivan, and Krupp were killed; and me and Alexei almost lost our lives."

Anastasia left the master room.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on my baby," she replied—short and to the point.

Kurando sighed, and sat beside his mother.

"I think it would be best if I left, Kurando."

Kurando gestured. "No, it's all right, Mother."

"I shouldn't have mentioned Russia."

"No, it's all right. Anastasia's just very sensitive…"

"You'd be sensitive too if you had to live through what she lived through."

Kurando nodded. "You're right…" Kurando placed his chin between his thumb and first finger, and looked at the floor.

"What is it, Kurando?"

"It's what Anastasia said earlier. I know a way to help that Russian family, but I'm apprehensive…"

"Why are you apprehensive?"

"Because it involves the princess."

"You mean Yoshiko?"

Kurando nodded. And then he yawned. "I think I should turn in, and I need to talk to Anastasia. Please excuse me, Mother."

Saki nodded. "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow, Kurando."

* * *

After Saki left, Kurando looked for Anastasia. She was still in Nicky's nursery—looking down at her son in the crib. The moon illuminated Nicky's face, and the stuffed bear he grasped. It also illuminated the icon of Mary holding the Christ child—that was purchased in China—above the crib.

Kurando placed his hands on Anastasia's shoulders. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Anastasia forced herself to smile. "Yes…He is."

"Does he look a little like Alexei, when he was that age?"

Anastasia's smile grew. "A little. I can remember Alexei at Nicky's age toddling after me in the palace."

"Did you hear me talking to my mother?"

"Um-hm," Anastasia said, with a nod.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive my ignorance."

Anastasia patted his hand. "It's all right."

"You overheard what I said to my mother about the princess, right?"

Anastasia nodded.

"I didn't tell my mother what I meant, but Yoshiko has wanted to become a spy for Japan."

Anastasia gasped. "Really?!"

Kurando nodded. "Yes."

"Does Alexei know?"

Again, Kurando nodded. "Yes."

"How does he feel about it?"

Kurando took Anastasia's hand. "Let's leave, so we don't wake the baby."

Anastasia nodded.

Kurando led Anastasia to the master bedroom. He sat on the bed, and Anastasia sat on his lap. "To answer your question, Alexei's not very happy about it. But the princess believes that she has the right to her own independence, and Alexei respects that." Kurando turned to a picture of Alexei that was taken in Japan that Anastasia placed next to her icon of Christ. "Sometimes I think he holds that belief, because your father must've been similar to your mother."

Anastasia paused and then smiled. "Yes, I think father was a lot like that." But then she became serious. "Are you going to ask Yoshiko if she'll go to Russia?"

Kurando nodded. "I will, but it's her choice if she chooses to go or not."

Anastasia returned the nod. "Understood."

"Anastasia," Kurando pulled her closer, "I just want you to know that I won't let anybody harm you, Nicky, or Alexei—not that Alexei can't take care of himself now."

"I know." Anastasia kissed him, and forced him to lie back—to begin a little lovemaking.


	6. Russia and Religion

_Break the bread.  
And drink the wine.  
Seize the chalice.  
Suck the poison vine.  
There is frost in every sunbeam.  
__Water flows from the earth to sky.  
Looking down on every rose.  
Nothing moves,  
the wheel of heaven turns.  
As our fingers leave their trace.  
We are gods in a world we dared embrace.  
Now we're lost.  
You can't disguise,  
the river of no return.  
Now it's gone.  
You realize,  
the river of no return_—

"River of No Return"—Bruce Dickinson

**Life in Japan**

**Chapter VI**

Early the next morning, Kurando took a train to Tokyo—although he would have preferred to remain in bed with Anastasia. When he arrived at Mukyo-An, Naniwa, Yoshiko, and Blanca were having breakfast.

"Ah, Kurando, you're certainly here early this morning," Naniwa said.

Kurando bowed. "I'm sorry to disturb you a breakfast, Sensei."

Yoshiko looked outside, around Kurando's body.

"Is something wrong, Princess?"

"Well…I thought Alexei would be with you."

Naniwa chuckled. "Alexei is always on her mind."

Blanca barked in agreement.

Yoshiko gasped, and her face turned red. "Father!"

Kurando smiled. "You're face is turning red, Princess."

"Kurando! Oh!" Yoshiko placed her hands on her cheeks, and turned her face from one side to the other.

Kurando and Naniwa laughed.

Then Naniwa became serious. "Kurando, why are you here so early? Today seems like a day that you would play with young Nicky."

"Well, I'm here to talk to the princess."

"Oh? Then I take it that it must be important?"

Kurando nodded. "It is."

Yoshiko stood. "Please excuse me, Father."

Naniwa nodded. "Yes, you're excused."

* * *

Kurando directed Yoshiko to the garden. 

"What is it, Kurando?"

Kurando motioned for Yoshiko to sit.

She did.

And Kurando sat beside her. "Princess, last night my mother received an image from the Fountain of Sukune. It was of Russia. A murder has been ordered from Trotsky, one of the top officials in the Kremlin."

Yoshiko gasped. "A murder?! Who?"

"I don't know. Mother wasn't able to find out. She also doesn't know who the assassin is. It could be a man or a woman. Regardless of which, Anastasia heard about it, and it bothered her. There was a child mentioned in Trotsky's message that was to be killed as well."

Again, Yoshiko gasped. "That's inhuman!"

Kurando nodded. "Agreed. Anastasia doesn't want this plan to happen…"

"Neither do I."

"Well, there's a way you can stop it."

Yoshiko's eyes squinted. "There is?"

"Yes, but it's entirely up to you—if you want to do it."

"What is it?"

"Go to Russia, and discover who Trotsky is targeting; and warn them."

Yoshiko looked at the brook, and then turned back to Kurando. "I can't take Blanca with me, can I?"

Kurando looked at the brook as well. "That probably wouldn't be a good idea. He'd stand out too much."

Yoshiko paused. Then she nodded. "I'll do it."

Kurando smiled, and placed his hands on Yoshiko's shoulders. "You'll make Anastasia very happy. Please take care of yourself, all right?"

Again, Yoshiko nodded. "All right."

* * *

A little over two weeks after Yoshiko left for Russia, Anastasia wheeled Nicky—who recently turned two—in a stroller around the village. Kurando was away with Alexei in Yokohama, but they would return at dusk. 

Anastasia lifted Nicky from the stroller, and placed him where he could see a rabbit and a squirrel. When she did this, Anastasia noticed a foreigner entering the village. The man was European, and he was dressed like a cleric.

He approached Anastasia. "You're not Japanese," he said in Russian.

Anastasia gasped. "You're Russian?!"

The man nodded. "Yes, I'm a missionary."

"Priest?"

The man shook his head. "No, deacon."

"Orthodox?"

He nodded. "Yes. I was sent by the Patriarch of Moscow, Macarius II, to evangelize Japan. I've been here for ten years—obviously, since Bishop Macarius isn't patriarch anymore. My job was to show people that Jesus was the way, baptize them, and then request the underground bishop to send a priest—or have himself do it—to celebrate the Eucharist and Confirmation. But since the revolution, I've been unable to return home."

Anastasia lifted Nicky, before he became too covered in mud. "I hear you, Deacon. I'm from Russia, and I can't return home either."

"Are you Orthodox?"

Anastasia nodded.

"Is this your son?"

Again, Anastasia nodded. "Yes, this is my 'joy boy.'"

The deacon chuckled.

"His name is Nicholas, but we call him 'Nicky.'"

The deacon shook Nicky's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, young Nicky." And returning to Anastasia. "Has he been baptized?"

Anastasia nodded. "Yes, I baptized him shortly after he was born. It's something I learned in catechism—anyone can baptize in certain situations. And since I don't know too many priests in this area, I thought that this would qualify."

The deacon nodded. "Yes, you are correct. By the way, I'm looking for the leader of this village."

"What for?"

"To see if I can stay, and spread the gospel."

"And what if you're refused?"

The deacon chuckled. "Then I guess I'll just have to find another way to spread Jesus' message to these people…But anyway, I understand that the leader of this village is Kurando Inugami. Is that correct?"

"It is."

"Do you know him?"

Anastasia nodded. "Yes, I am his wife."

The deacon gasped. "Oh! Then your name must be Anastasia—like our late princess. The neighboring village told me that Master Inugami had a foreign wife."

"Yes, I am Anastasia, but my husband isn't here. He won't be back for a couple of hours."

"Oh, I see. Well, is there any place that I could stay, and wait for him?"

"Well," Anastasia pulled her hair free from Nicky's grasp, "there's a tavern over there;" Anastasia pointed, "but you won't make a good impression on my husband, if you talked to him drunk."

The deacon shot Anastasia a look. "I'm a man of God, Mistress Inugami. I know how to drink moderately."


	7. Yoshiko the Spy

**Author's Note:** Greetings, everyone! It has taken me a while on this chapter. I must warn you that this chapter is a little bit more explicit. I considered changing its rating to 'M,' but once you do that, then nobody reads your story anymore—because all people see is the K-T rating. So I tried to clean it up some. As with every other chapter, please give critical reviews.

_My Woman from Tokyo,  
she makes me see.  
My woman from Tokyo,  
she's so good to me_—

"Woman from Tokyo"—Deep Purple

**Life in Japan**

**Chapter VII**

Yoshiko discovered that Russia was vastly different from Japan. Not only was Russia a Christian country—actually, that was now debatable. The Father of Communism, Karl Marx, stated that religion was an 'opium for the masses.' Religion was a tool that the elite used to appease the poor. To help them cope with their place in society. Lenin followed Marx's example. The Orthodox Church lost its place, as the official religion of the state. Russia was now an atheist country.

Another difference Yoshiko discovered is that Russia did not have the honor code that was found in Japan. Despite the fact that the two countries were at war at the turn of the century, which Russia lost, Japan honored the Russian people—like Anastasia and Alexei. But in Russia, Yoshiko was met with such statements as, "goddamn, Jap!" Or when she went into a tavern for a drink and to gather information, she was told by one patron, "I don't sit by fucking Japs!"

The racism Yoshiko experienced made her wonder, 'is this Russian family really worth saving?' But then she thought about Alexei, Anastasia, and the child that Kurando told her about. A child is without sin.

Fortunately, Yoshiko's patience paid off. She was able to make a connection with a man, who had access to information inside the Kremlin.

"Now, Ioakim, here's what I need to know. I need to know what you can tell me about a statement Leon Trotsky said that went along the lines of, 'You must kill them all. And yes, that includes the child'?"

Ioakim placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. "Let me see…Oh, yes! I know what you're talking about."

"What does it refer to?"

"It comes more from Lenin's orders. Lenin wants an entire family out of the way that threatens his power."

"Who?"

Ioakim smirked. "Well…"

Yoshiko squinted her eyes. "Yes?"

"That's some pretty classified information that you're wanting to know."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

Ioakim kept his smirk. "Well…"

Yoshiko became agitated. "Look! Are you going to tell me or not?"

Ioakim chuckled. "Oh, sure, I'll tell you. But…I want something in return."

Again, Yoshiko squinted her eyes. "Something in return?"

Ioakim nodded.

"W-what do you mean?"

Ioakim gently took Yoshiko's hand, and placed it around his crotch. "Isn't it obvious?"

Yoshiko immediately pulled her hand away. Ioakim was not overly attractive. And even if he were, it would not have mattered. Yoshiko was engaged. "I'm sorry, Ioakim, but I'm engaged!"

"Oh!" Ioakim turned away. "I see…I guess that's too bad, because I have insider information that every Russian would love to know." Ioakim chuckled. "In fact, I have information everybody in the world would love to know."

Yoshiko clenched her fists, and bit her lip. "Ioakim…if what you're going to tell me is a lie, after I finish…I'll rip your balls off!"

Ioakim laughed, and opened his trousers, to expose his penis. "Trust me, it's no lie!"

Yoshiko clenched both her fists, and bit her lip almost to the point that she drew blood. "_Anastasia, if I ever have the courage to tell you about this, you'll owe me big time! And Alexei…forgive me. I'll try to pretend that it's you."_ And with that, Yoshiko performed oral sex.

Once Yoshiko finished, she disgustingly wiped her mouth.

Ioakim prepared to pull up his trousers, until Yoshiko grabbed his testicals and glared.

"Now you're going to tell me everything I want to know!"

Ioakim began to sweat. He gestured with his hands. "Now, now! Relax, Yoshiko! I told you that I'd tell you everything. No reason to get hasty!"

Yoshiko released Ioakim's genitals, but kept her glare. "Start talking."

Ioakim pulled and buttoned his pants. "Okay, I'll tell you everything. Five years ago, the last Tsar of Russia, Nicholas II, and his family were executed. Everyone in Russia knows this. But not everyone knows that not all the tsar's family were killed. Princess Anastasia and Tsarevich Alexei survived that night. Lenin has Russia under his control, but there are those who want him gone. To those who oppose Lenin, the existence of the prince and princess gives them someone to rally behind.

"Recently someone from Petrograd visited Japan. While he was there, he discovered two people—who looked like the prince and princess. And the chances are that they could actually be Anastasia and Alexei. In her diary, which Lenin foolishly burned, Anastasia stated she had a romance with a Japanese man."

"Do you know who this man is?"

"No, and that's what makes it harder for Lenin. He doesn't know. No one does. All that information was burned. But it is believed by the Kremlin that the princess and the prince are in Japan. But that's not all."

"What else?"

"It was reported that the princess was holding a child—a male child—a baby with features from Japan and Europe. The belief is that the child is the princess', from a union between her and the Japanese man. Lenin is terrified about this, because it adds an heir to the throne." Ioakim gestured a finger. "Now technically, the tsarevich, Alexei, is the first in line, but Lenin doesn't believe that he will live long."

Yoshiko gasped. "Why not?"

Ioakim chuckled. "Becoming emotional, are you?"

Yoshiko glared.

And Ioakim tried not to laugh. "Sorry. Anyway, Alexei was born with some type of disease…"

"Some type of disease?!

"_Damn, I wonder why she's getting so excited…?_ Yes, the royal family kept it a secret from the entire country. Apparently, if the tsarevich cut himself he could literally bleed to death."

Yoshiko placed a hand over her mouth.

"_Maybe this is just a woman thing…?_ But, according to the tsar and tsarina's diaries, in 1915, Rasputin—a wandering holy man from Siberia—supposedly cured the prince. Lenin doesn't think much of this, but medical records do not show any more ailments from the tsarevich after 1915. Plus, it would've been impossible for the tsarevich to have survived that night, if he wasn't actually cured.

"Anyway, as I've already said, Lenin became terrified by this revelation; and he told Trotsky that the princess, prince, the Japanese man, and their child must be eliminated. The words that you said Trotsky spoke are what he told the assassin."

Yoshiko did her best to maintain her composure. "Who is this assassin?"

Ioakim placed his chin between his thumb and first finger, and looked at the ground. "I don't know what his name is. All I know is how he plans to murder the princess, the tsarevich, the Japanese man, and their child…Actually, I should state that the Kremlin really cares about the deaths of the princess, tsarevich, and princess' child."

Yoshiko nodded. "How does he plan to perform this act?"

"By pretending to be a religious man—such as a priest, monk, or deacon…I doubt a bishop would work. This was chosen, because the last royal family was very religious."

Yoshiko began to feel ill. She wiped the sweat from her brow, but she did not want to show too much to Ioakim. "But…how he is going to find them? Japan isn't a small country."

"I'm not really sure. I know that the prince and princess were supposedly in Tokyo. That'll be the first place he'll look. Plus, I doubt that Japan is very diverse. There probably aren't very many Russians over there."

Yoshiko's knees buckled. She almost fainted.

"Are you all right, Yoshiko? There's been something wrong with you ever since we started this conversation."

Ioakim almost put his arms around her, but Yoshiko gestured for him to stop.

"I'm fine." Yoshiko leaned against a wall. "I just became dizzy. That's all." Yoshiko sighed, and regained her composure. "Is there anything else that you can tell me?"

Ioakim placed his hands on his sides, and looked to the ground. "I don't think so. I think that's all that I know."

Yoshiko nodded. "Thank you. Based on what you told me, I don't regret what I did."

Ioakim watched Yoshiko run away. He smirked. "I don't regret what you did either!"


	8. Assassin

**Author's Note:** Greetings everyone! Sorry it's been a while. I wanted to have this chapter online at least a week or so ago, but that didn't work out. At this point this chapter, I believe, is the longest that I have written so far. As always, please continue to read and give critical reviews.

_Better watch out,  
cos_ _I'm the assassin_—

"The Assassin"—Iron Maiden

**Life in Japan**

**Chapter VIII**

After Yoshiko left Ioakim, she charged to a telegraph office. "_I have to warn Kurando, Alexei, and Anastasia_. _But I have to think this through. It would take too long for this message to reach Inugami Village. I'll have to send it to my father in Tokyo. Kurando and Alexei are there all the time, so I'm sure they'll receive it. But my father is a powerful man in Japan, I'm certain that Lenin's heard about him. But, at the same time, Japan is not at war with Russia; so a message to my father shouldn't be considered a threat. Still, I can't make the message too obvious. Even if I write it in Japanese, I'm sure someone here can translate it. I'll have to make it as secret as possible."_

* * *

The next morning, at Naniwa Kawashima's residence, Kurando and Alexei drank some tea—while Blanca relaxed on the floor. While they were present, a messenger arrived. 

"What's this?" asked Naniwa.

"It's from a telegraph, Lord Kawashima," the boy replied.

Naniwa thanked him, and tipped him.

Once the boy left, Naniwa opened the message. "It's from Yoshiko."

Kurando, Alexei, and Blanca were interested, but not as interested as Alexei. "What does it say?"

* * *

_Father,_

_I'm here in Moscow. This message is for Kurando, but I realized that it would arrive faster if I sent it to you. Tell Kurando that I found out what his wife wanted to know. 'A' and 'A' and Nicky are targets…_

* * *

Naniwa gasped. 

So did Kurando, Alexei, and Blanca.

"That 'A' and 'A' obviously refers to you and Anastasia," Kurando said, while he gestured to Alexei.

"Then we need get back to her and Nicky!" responded Alexei.

Kurando held up a hand. "Wait, Alexei! We don't know everything that's going on. It would be foolish to rush off, without receiving all the information we can get."

Blanca barked in agreement.

And, Naniwa nodded. "Kurando and Blanca are right, Alexei. Let me read the rest of the letter."

"But…"

Kurando put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand your feelings. She's your sister, and he's your nephew; but they are also my wife and son."

Alexei sighed and nodded. "Please continue, Lord Kawashima."

* * *

…_Some false spiritual man from the Christian tradition will carry out this act. I'm returning home. Please be careful,_

_Yoshiko_

* * *

"A 'false spiritual man from the Christian tradition'?" replied Kurando, while he placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. 

"The only spiritual man we've encountered is Deacon Cyril," Alexei said. "And he seems to be genuine."

"Hm, I suppose so…_Even though I regret letting him stay in our village. A lot of the villagers weren't happy with a Christian representative, and think that I only did it to pacify my wife—which I guess is slightly true."_

"Can we go now, Kurando?"

Kurando nodded. "Yes, let's go."

Blanca barked, and—despite his age—charged in front of Kurando and Alexei.

Alexei was confused. "What are you doing, Blanca?"

But Kurando understood. "You want to go too, right, Blanca?"

Blanca barked and nodded.

Kurando returned the nod. "Then let's go."

"Take good care of yourselves," said Naniwa.

* * *

Late that morning in Inugami, the village was quiet. All the villagers were in the fields, sowing the seeds for the harvest. Anastasia was busy playing with Nicky in the nursery that she did not notice her front door open. 

Anastasia lifted Nicky from his rocking horse, when a mirror revealed Deacon Cyril. Anastasia gasped. "What are you doing here?! You can't enter someone's house without knocking!"

Deacon Cyril smirked, and he reached inside his shirt to remove a gun.

Again, Anastasia gasped, but this time she held Nicky close. "What?! What the hell're you doing?!"

Cyril kept his expression. "I'm simply here to fulfill Lenin's orders. He wants you, your brother, and even your little baby boy dead. I feel sorry for the child; he's a cute kid. But this is in the best interest of Mother Russia."

Cyril fired.

But Anastasia and Nicky's guardian angels watched over them, and pushed them out of the way.

The bullet struck the mirror and shattered.

Nicky screamed, and Anastasia tried to pacify him, but she was unarmed. The golden Faberge egg that defeated her would-be assassins in 1918 was locked away, and it would take too much time to find the key. Another weapon would have to suffice. Unfortunately, it would not be a weapon that could stop the assassin, but it could at least slow him down. "_I have to think quickly!"_ From her knees, Anastasia discovered a bottle of her son's baby powder. She threw it at the assassin, and fled with the screaming Nicky.

While the glass bottle alone would have stunned Cyril, its contents proved to be more powerful. Some of the powder entered Cyril's eyes. The assassin fell back. He dropped his gun. Another bullet fired, and lodged into the wall. "Fuck!" Cyril declared, while he tried to wet his fingers, to remove the powder from his eyes.

* * *

Anastasia cried, along with Nicky, but she knew her cries were pointless. Everyone in the village was gone. No one would hear her. "_Saki has a gun,"_ Anastasia said. "_I have to make it to her house!"_ Saki was home, but she was too far away to hear Anastasia and Nicky cry. 

Cyril chased Anastasia and continued to fire.

Finally, one bullet struck Anastasia in the back of her leg. Anastasia screamed and fell. But, even while she fell, she maintained her most important duty—to protect Nicky. Anastasia did not drop Nicky. With adrenaline in her veins, Anastasia rose to her feet. She continued to run, but now, with a limp.

Cyril flashed a wicked grin. Anastasia was in point-blank range. "_There's no where to run, and while some might call this murder, I call it justice…! _How does it feel to be the one pursued, Anastasia Romanov?! But don't blame me for you and your child's fate? Blame your ancestors! It was them, who made us serfs for three hundred years; and it was them, who almost starved us to death!"

Anastasia wanted to yell something back, but now was not the time. All that mattered was her and Nicky's safety and a firearm.

"Now, justice will be served!" Cyril pulled the trigger, but no bullets fired. "What the hell?!" Cyril pulled the trigger again. But the gun only clicked. "What the hell's going on?!" Cyril checked his rounds. The gun was empty. "Empty?! Of all the times…"

Cyril was unable to finish his sentence—a large white wolf lunged for his arm. Blanca missed, but he made Cyril turn away from Anastasia.

"_What the hell?!_ _A large white wolf?"_

But Blanca was only the first wave of attack. A pair of ninja stars came next. The ninja stars were thrown by Alexei Romanov. While Blanca was not successful, Alexei was. The stars knocked the gun from Cyril's hand, but they also struck his fingers—severing some of them in the process.

Cyril screamed, and fell to his knees. He turned his attention away from Blanca, and tried to find the owner of the ninja stars. Cyril discovered Alexei, but he did not discover Kurando.

Kurando stood behind him, with his katana ready. "Lying bastard!" Kurando said, while he ran Cyril through.

* * *

"Sis!" Alexei said, while he charged to his sister and nephew. 

Anastasia fell back to the ground. It was there that she noticed blood for the first time. She touched the wound, and looked at her fingers. The blood signaled the end of Anastasia's adrenaline. Now she felt the pain of the late assassin's bullet. She wanted to cry, but did not. Anastasia wanted to be strong for her son. Nicky continued to cry, and Anastasia held him close.

"Are you all right, Sis?"

Anastasia showed Alexei her fingers, and weakly said, "I've been shot, Alexei."

Alexei gasped, but his expression increased when he noticed the blood on Anastasia's kimono. "My God!" Alexei said, before he hugged his sister and nephew.

By this time, Kurando and Blanca arrived.

Kurando took Nicky from his mother. The child continued to cry, but Kurando did his best to pacify him. He kissed Nicky's cheek. "It's all right now. You and Mommy are safe."

With Nicky's head over his shoulder, Kurando knelt before his wife. He too noticed the blood on Anastasia's kimono. "Anastasia, we're going to have to look at that. Please, turn to your side."

Blanca barked in agreement.

Anastasia said nothing. She was still very weak, but she did as her husband told her.

Kurando pulled back the kimono. Blood had clotted around the wound, but it resembled a disgusting bruise. Kurando, however, breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not as bad as I thought—thank the gods!"

"Huh?" Alexei replied, while his sister rested on his shoulder.

"I've seen a wound like this before. It can be treated by the village doctor."

"But everybody's gone to the harvest!"

"My mother is not..."

Kurando stopped himself, when he noticed his mother descending the stone steps.

"Kurando, what's going on here? I thought I heard shots;" Saki gasped, "Anastasia?!"

Kurando nodded. "Anastasia's been shot, Mother. She was a target of Lenin's assassins. Fortunately, she's all right. The wound isn't as bad as I thought. You can remove it, before the doctor arrives."

Saki nodded. "Quickly! Let's take her to my house." Then she turned to Alexei and Blanca. "Alexei! Blanca! Go to the field, find the doctor, and bring him back here!"

Alexei nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

And Blanca gave a bark of agreement.

"Kurando?" Anastasia said, her voice the same as when she talked to Alexei.

"Don't talk now, Anastasia," replied Saki. "Everything's going to be fine."

Anastasia held up a hand. "No, please. Kurando?"

Kurando knelt before her again. "Anastasia?"

"Mommy?" Nicky added, almost at the same time as his father.

Kurando handed Nicky to Saki.

But Anastasia smiled, when she heard her son's voice, then she pointed. "Kurando?"

Kurando followed Anastasia's finger.

It pointed to the assassin.

"He'll never bother you again," Kurando said, when he turned back to Anastasia.

Anastasia shook her head. "No…that's not what I mean." Anastasia's eyes began to sink. "Look for his identification…I know he has it on him…You'll know…what I'm talking about later…Please let me rest for a while."

* * *

When Anastasia re-opened her eyes, she found herself in the bed that she shared with Kurando before they settled into their own home. 

"Anastasia?"

Anastasia turned. Kurando sat beside her.

Kurando smiled, kissed her forehead, and ran his fingers through her hair. "How are you feeling?"

Anastasia was unable to answer Kurando's question, because Saki entered the room.

"Anastasia?! You're awake!" Saki said, while she turned on a kerosene lantern. "How are you feeling?"

Anastasia smiled. "I'm all right—wait! Where's Nicky?"

"He's safe," replied Kurando. "He's with your brother and Blanca."

"Is he all right?"

Kurando nodded. "Yes, he's fine."

"Can you go get him?"

"Of course."

* * *

Kurando returned a few minutes later with Nicky—in his arms—Alexei, and Blanca. 

"Mommy!" the child exclaimed.

Anastasia smiled, and held out her arms. Anastasia held Nicky close, and kissed him. "Where you a good boy for Uncle Alexei and Blanca?" she asked, while she ran her fingers through his hair.

The toddler nodded. "Yeah!"

Alexei chuckled. "Yeah, he was a good boy—except when it comes to diaper changing. After experiencing that, I don't know if I ever want kids."

Kurando chuckled.

Blanca appeared to chuckle.

And Saki chuckled as well. "I think it's just a boy thing, Alexei."

"Hmph!" Alexei said, while he turned away.

Anastasia laughed, and kissed Nicky's cheek. "He's like that for everyone, Alexei." But then, Anastasia became serious. "By the way, how did you get back so early?"

"We received a telegraph from Yoshiko."

"Yoshiko?!"

Kurando nodded. "Yes, the princess discovered what you wanted to know."

"We were the targets, Sis."

Anastasia played with her son's hair—almost as though Nicky's chestnut hair was a vehicle for her to stare off into space. "I knew that Deacon Cyril was one of Lenin's assassins…He told me before he tried to kill Nicky and me."

"If you want to call him 'Deacon Cyril' that is," added Kurando.

Anastasia gave her husband a look.

"Deacon Cyril was a pseudo-name. His real name was 'Ingvar Vladusic.'" Kurando displayed a card. "I found his identification card in his pocket, just as you asked me to."

"Sis, why did you want to know his name anyway?"

Anastasia paused. "Because I assumed that Lenin would try something like this again."

"And how does that explain wanting to know his name?"

"Because I want to stop him."

Alexei was confused. "Stop him?"

Anastasia nodded. "Yes, I wanted to get his name, and write a false letter—that would be attributed to him. I wanted to say that he was unable to find the Romanovs, and that he was defecting from the country."

Alexei placed his chin in between his thumb and first finger. "That sounds like a nice idea, Sis, but…"

"But what, Alexei?"

"But I think we should wait before we do that."

"Huh?" replied Anastasia, Kurando, and Saki.

Blanca turned to Alexei as well. He did not expect Alexei to talk like that.

Alexei nodded. "Yoshiko's coming back to Japan. She can provide us with more information. We should get all the information on Lenin's plan before we act. If we act too quickly, we could make a mistake."

Kurando was stunned. Alexei was essentially repeating what Kurando told him earlier. "_Damn! Sometimes I should learn to follow my own advice."_

Anastasia too was stunned. "Alexei, when did you learn to talk like that?"

Alexei smiled. "I learned it from Kurando."

Anastasia smiled at Kurando.

But Kurando blushed. He was essentially embarrassed by Alexei, although it was only Alexei who knew.

"How long will it take for Yoshiko to get back to Japan?" asked Anastasia.

"At least a week, I would guess," responded Kurando.

Anastasia nodded. "Okay, we'll wait until then."

"Tomorrow," began Alexei, "I'll go to Tokyo, and inform Lord Kawashima to tell Yoshiko to come to the village, as soon as she arrives back."

Kurando nodded. "Sounds good, Alexei."

While Kurando and Alexei talked, Anastasia placed Nicky on the bed and prepared to stand up. But the moment she put some weight on her wounded leg, it buckled.

"No, Anastasia!" declared Saki, while she charged to her bedside. "You need to give it some rest. Tomorrow the doctor said that you could start walking on it some."

"Then—then where am I staying tonight?"

"Here," responded Kurando, "we all are."

"What about Nicky?"

"He'll rest in Kurando's old playpen," replied Saki.

Anastasia nodded. "What's the status of the house?"

"While you were being operated on, I asked my priest to perform a blessing. Tomorrow, I'm going to go and get the place cleaned up. So take it easy. Relax!" Kurando gestured for Anastasia to lie back down, while he took Nicky. "If you need anything, ask me or my mother." Kurando kissed Anastasia. "I'm going to take Nicky to the master room. He could use some playtime."

Blanca barked.

Kurando turned. "Are you going to play with my son too, Blanca?"

Blanca barked and nodded.

Anastasia smiled, while she placed her head on the pillow. "Al-all right."

Kurando smiled. But before he left the room, he returned Nicky to the bed, and asked him to give his mother a hug.

Blanca could not give Anastasia a hug, but he could give her a kiss.

"Aww! Blanca!" Anastasia said, with a giggle.

After Kurando—who carried Nicky—and Blanca left, Saki ran her fingers through Anastasia's hair. "I'll fix you something in a minute. Don't hesitate to call on me."


	9. Soldier of Fortune

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! Well, I hope everybody survived the eleven plus page chapter eight. This chapter is a return to the length of previous chapters. As always, please continue to read and give critical reviews.

_I guess I'll always be a soldier of fortune_—

"Soldier of Fortune"—Deep Purple

**Life in Japan**

**Chapter IX**

A little over a week later, in the afternoon, Yoshiko Kawashima arrived in the Inugami Village. She visited Alexei, and then visited Kurando and Anastasia. Anastasia's leg was bandaged, but she was able to walk and play with Nicky. Running, however, was a problem for her. The four of them sat in the master room and drank tea, while Nicky played in the nursery with Blanca. Anastasia, Kurando, and Alexei told Yoshiko what happened to them.

Yoshiko sipped her tea. "Then it looks like I made the right decision to have that message sent to my father. It looks as though Amaterasu was with us."

"Who?" asked Anastasia and Alexei.

"She is the sun goddess, and one of the most important gods. Her son, the sun god, came down to earth and became our first emperor. Emperor Tashio is his descendent."

"Oh, okay," replied Anastasia and Alexei, almost universally.

"_I hope me and Alexei're never asked if we believe the emperor is a god,"_ Anastasia said. "Yoshiko?"

"Yes?"

"How did Lenin find out about us?"

Yoshiko took another sip. "Apparently someone from Petrograd visited Tokyo, and he saw you. Everyone from Russia believes that you're dead, and I'm sure this tourist thought the same; but somehow that message reached the Kremlin."

"I'm surprised that someone could still recognize us," said Alexei. "I mean we've been gone for five years!"

"Maybe we should consider changing our appearance?" added Anastasia.

Yoshiko sipped her tea, and shook her head. "I don't think that'll work." She gestured to Anastasia and Alexei. "You two were the Prince and Princess of Russia. You're pictures were shown all over the nation. I think that even if another five years passed people would still think you looked like the Prince and Princess of Russia, regardless of what you did to alter your appearance."

"Then what?!" began Alexei. "Are we going to have to live in fear of Lenin for another five years?!"

"I don't see that happening," Yoshiko said, with another sip.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurando.

"Because probably within the next year, Lenin will be dead. His health has deteriorated ever since he suffered a stroke."

"Then who's going to take over?"

Yoshiko looked at the ground. "I don't know." Then she returned to the others. "Possibly Trotsky."

Anastasia's eyes grew. "That's the same man Saki saw in the mirror."

Yoshiko nodded. "Correct. Kurando told me about that."

"Then we wouldn't be any more safer," said Alexei.

Anastasia sipped her tea. "Then we should follow through with my plan."

"Your plan?" asked Yoshiko.

Anastasia nodded. "Yes."

"What is your plan?"

"After Kurando, Alexei, and Blanca defeated Lenin's assassin, I asked them to find his identification—because I assumed that he was using a false name."

"Was he?"

Anastasia nodded. "Yes. He told us that his name was 'Cyril,' but his real name was 'Ingvar Vladusic.' My plan is to write a letter to the Kremlin, with his signature—that is to say, he wrote it. The letter will basically state that he was unable to find the Romanovs, and that he is defecting the country."

Yoshiko placed her chin between her thumb and first finger. "That might work, but for it to be successful some factors will have to come into play."

"And what factors are those?"

Yoshiko sipped the last of her tea. "Well, before I get into them, would it be all right if I had another glass of tea?"

"Oh! Of course!" Anastasia said, while she stood to pour tea for her future sister-in-law.

"Thank you," Yoshiko said, as she took the glass from Anastasia. She took another sip. "Anyway, here are the factors. As I said earlier, although it's been five years, the Kremlin might recognize your handwriting. Therefore, neither of you two can write the letter."

"Then we'll have to have somebody else write it."

Yoshiko nodded. "Correct, but that's not all. The Kremlin can be fooled on the contents of the letter, but the signature won't be so easy. Most people can tell if a signature looks authentic or not."

"What did this Ingvar Vladusic's signature look like?" asked Alexei.

"We have a copy of it," answered Kurando. Kurando grabbed Vladusic's identification card, and showed it to the others.

When the card reached Yoshiko, she smiled. "Amaterasu is truly with us! Vladusic's signature resembles a scribble. That'll be easy to mimic. Now the only question left to answer is, who's going to write the letter?"

"I'll do it," Kurando said, immediately.

Everyone turned to him.

"I'll write the letter. I'm the best candidate."

"What makes you think so?" asked Alexei.

"For a couple of reasons. To begin with, the letter must be someone who can write in Russian. I can do that. Second, the letter must be written by someone who's male, because the assassin was male—that excludes the princess. Finally, the letter can't be written by you," Kurando gestured to Alexei, "because of what the princess said earlier."

Yoshiko took another sip. "Very well. The letter is in your hands, Kurando."

"But I will help him," said Anastasia.

"So will I," added Alexei.

"That should be fine," Yoshiko said, with another sip of her tea.

"Yoshiko?" began Anastasia.

"Yes?"

"I'm just curious. How were you able to find all of this out?"

That question through Yoshiko for a loop. She almost coughed up her tea. The incident in Moscow with Ioakim, she tried to put that out of her mind; and now, Anastasia brought it back. "_My gods! Why did she have to ask THAT question? I can't tell her. No! I can't tell Alexei. I can tell Anastasia, but not while Alexei's sitting there."_ Yoshiko took another sip of her tea, and forced herself to smile. "There are those little tricks of the trade that I can't reveal to anyone."

* * *

The next day, Kurando set out for the island of Okinawa, with the letter in his hand. Yoshiko stressed the importance that the letter could not be mailed in Tokyo, Yokohama, or any place where the Romanovs might frequent. The letter said as follows:

* * *

_15 August 1923_

_Honorable Vladimir Lenin,_

_I am writing this letter to you from Japan. I have been all over the country, and have been unable to find the Romanovs. Somehow, I think, whoever provided the information that they were in Japan was misled. But while on my travels, I discovered something else—a beautiful Japanese woman and a business that I can run. From what I can tell, I can make more money here than in Russia; so I won't be returning to the country. I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay in Japan._

_To your health,_

_Ingvar Vladusic _


	10. The Confession

_When evening falls,  
she'll run to me.  
Like whispered dreams,  
your eyes can't see.  
Soft and warm,  
she'll touch my face.  
A bed of straw,  
against the lace,  
we believed,  
we'd catch the rainbow.  
Ride the wind to the sun.  
Sail away on ships of wonder.  
But life's not a wheel,  
with chains made of steel.  
So bless me,  
come the dawn_—

"Catch the Rainbow"—Rainbow

**Life in Japan**

**Chapter X**

The beginning of September in Japan brought a cool-crisp breeze to Katsuragi and Inugami Village. Yoshiko spent the evening with Alexei, and the following day Kurando and Alexei visited the neighboring village for commerce. Yoshiko agreed to stay another evening, because it gave her the chance to be around Anastasia.

Around eleven that morning, Yoshiko and Anastasia—who held Nicky—were at the Fountain of Sukune. Anastasia held Nicky over the water's edge, so he could see his reflection.

"Anastasia?"

"Yes?"

Yoshiko looked at the rocks that were partially covered with water. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay."

Yoshiko returned to Anastasia. "It involves your brother."

"…All right?"

"Well…I'm a little nervous to talk about it here."

"How come?"

"Because I'm afraid Nicky'll over hear it, and tell Alexei."

"Hmm?" Nicky said. His brown eyes blinked at Yoshiko.

Yoshiko forced herself to smile. "_He does look cute_…See what I mean?"

Anastasia giggled, and kissed Nicky's cheek. "All right. We'll take him to the grassy field behind our house. He has some toys there."

* * *

After Anastasia placed Nicky with his toys, she turned to her future sister-in-law. "Now, what is it that you want to tell me about Alexei?"

"Well," Yoshiko looked to the ground and paced, "it's about what happened in Moscow."

"What happened in Moscow?"

Yoshiko returned to Anastasia. "You know how you asked me three weeks ago about how I received my information?"

"You mean about how you found out about the information that involved us?"

Yoshiko nodded. "Yeah. Well…I didn't tell you that day about how I got that information, because Alexei was there. And I've been trying to put it out of my mind, but…"

Anastasia placed her hands on Yoshiko's shoulders. "It's all right. You can tell me."

Yoshiko sighed. "I had to perform oral sex, Anastasia."

Anastasia gasped, and removed her hands from Yoshiko's shoulders.

Yoshiko nodded. "I don't blame you for being upset…"

Anastasia clenched her fists. "How could you do that?! How could you do that to Alexei?! You're the only woman that he's ever loved!"

"Anastasia, please!" Yoshiko said, while her voice became husky.

Anastasia had a face set on thunder, but relaxed it—and her fists—when Nicky toddled over to see what the fuss was about. Anastasia scooped her son, and returned him to his toys. When she faced Yoshiko again, she relaxed her tone. "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't have a choice. I made connections with a man inside the Kremlin. He knew the information about the situation that you wanted me to find out about, but he wouldn't give it to me unless I performed oral sex. I didn't have time to come up with an alternative plan. If I was to wait the people involved," Yoshiko raised her voice, "in this case, YOU, could have been killed."

Anastasia looked at the ground, sighed, and looked back at Yoshiko. "I'm sorry. You did what you had to. You were trying to save people's lives. And in this case it happened to be my life: me, Nicky, Kurando, and Alexei." Anastasia hugged Yoshiko and cried. "I'm sorry. Thank you."

Yoshiko accepted the hug and cried as well. "But…will Alexei understand?" Yoshiko and Anastasia ended their embrace, but they held each other's forearms. "That's why I've been scared to talk about a marriage date with him lately."

"Yoshiko." Anastasia motioned for her to follow her close to the area where Nicky played. "I've watched my little brother grow up in Japan. And one thing I know that Alexei appreciates is honesty." Anastasia looked Yoshiko in the eye. "Tell him the truth, Yoshiko. And if he doesn't see how you did what you had to do to save people's lives—including his own—a good smack from his older sister'll set him straight!"

* * *

A few hours later, Alexei returned. Yoshiko hugged and kissed him, and followed him into the master room.

"Alexei, I have to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" he asked, while he hanged his sword on the wall.

"I did something bad in Russia."

Alexei's eyes showed concern. "What?"

Yoshiko sighed. "You know all that information I learned about what Lenin wanted to do to you?"

Alexei nodded.

"Well…"

Alexei crossed his arms. "Well, what?"

Again, Yoshiko sighed. "I had to perform oral sex to get it."

Alexei gasped. He was crushed. He walked over to a small table, and squeezed the top—a gesture that prevented him from yelling. "Why did you do that, Yoshiko?" he asked, with his voice rising.

"I didn't have a choice, Alexei. I was able to make a connection with a man in the Kremlin, and he knew information about the case Anastasia sent me over there to find out about. But he wouldn't give it to me unless I performed oral sex. I didn't have time to think of an alternative plan. If was to do that, that family I was sent over to protect could have been killed."

Alexei relaxed. "_That family was my own: me, Sis, Kurando, and Nicky."_ Alexei sighed. "It's all right, Yoshiko. I understand."

Yoshiko gasped. "You do?!"

Alexei nodded, walked over to her, and held her hands. "Yes, I do. Your job was to save people's lives, and you did that. But," Alexei smirked, "if I catch the bastard, who made you do that, I'll make him wish that he had never been born!"

Yoshiko chuckled. "Well, I warned him that his fate would be worse than death if he gave me some bad information. Plus I had to think about you to make myself actually do the job."

Alexei kept his smirk. "Really?"

Yoshiko smiled and nodded. "Umhm."

"Well then," Alexei gestured to the master bedroom, "what do you say that as your penance, you perform the same thing on me?"

Yoshiko giggled.

* * *

That evening Kurando, Anastasia, Nicky, Alexei, and Yoshiko were at Saki's residence. The adults drank wine, and the toddler drank juice.

"I received a letter today," Saki said.

"From who?" asked Kurando.

"Joachim."

"Joachim?!" exclaimed Anastasia and Kurando, although Anastasia was louder.

Saki chuckled. "Thought you might react that way."

"What does it say?" asked Anastasia.

"He's writing from Denmark. Shall I read you the letter?"

"Yes, please!"

Saki smiled.

* * *

_25 August 1923_

_Greetings, Saki,_

_How are you? This letter is to be sent to Anastasia, Kurando, and Alexei; but I thought it would be easier if I sent it to you. To begin with, I hope they're doing well. Now, onto why I'm writing. I've been wrestling in Denmark; and while I was here, I came across an old friend. Tell Anastasia, Kurando, and Alexei to be in the village on the tenth of September. This person can't wait to see them. He's coming with me._

_All the best,_

_Joachim_

* * *

"The tenth of September," began Anastasia, "that's only nine days away!"

Alexei placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. "Someone who can't wait to see us? I wonder who it could be?"

Yoshiko wrapped her arms around Alexei's neck. "Well, we know it's a man; and obviously, he knows who you are."

"Yeah…who do you think it could be, Sis?"

"…I don't know…But it's obviously someone Joachim and I both know."

"Gepetto, perhaps?" Kurando said. "Or maybe it's Yuri?"

Alexei chuckled. "Or maybe it's that little old man, Roger Bacon!"

Anastasia chuckled. "Whoever it is, I can't wait to see them; and show them Nicky!"

Yoshiko ran her fingers through Alexei's hair. "Perhaps we should hold off on our wedding day, until this person arrives?"

"You've chosen a date?" asked Saki.

"Well," Yoshiko kept her fingers in Alexei's hair, "we decided to get married in September, but we weren't sure on the date."

"Perhaps you'll choose a date after this man arrives?" Anastasia said.

Alexei smiled. "Perhaps."


	11. Joachim and the Guest

**Author's Note:** Greetings, everyone! Just thought I'd let all of you know that this is the next to last chapter. The final chapter will be an epilogue, and I'll start work on it soon. As for this chapter, it is one of my few long chapters. But, as always, please continue to read and give critical reviews.

_Ain't you happy that we're all together,  
at the ball in nature's countryside.  
And although we're wearing different faces,  
nobody wants to hide_—

"Love is All"—Roger Glover and Guests (Ronnie James Dio on vocals)

**Life in Japan**

**Chapter XI**

On the morning of September tenth, Anastasia—with Nicky on her lap—and Kurando sat in a swing on their front porch.

"Sis! Kurando!" Alexei said, with a wave—as he walked arm-in-arm with Yoshiko.

Nicky stood on his mother's lap and returned the wave. "Hewwo, Uncle Alex-ei!"

Alexei, who returned the wave, and Yoshiko chuckled.

So did Anastasia and Kurando.

"It looks like you have the same idea we do," Alexei added, while he and Yoshiko leaned on the porch's railing.

"And what idea's that?" asked Kurando.

"To wait for Joachim. It'd be hard to miss him in this place. Hell, it'd be hard to miss him anyplace, as big as he is!"

Kurando smirked. "You know me all too well, Alexei. After the last couple of years, you've become almost like a brother to me."

Alexei chuckled, and playfully slapped Kurando's shoulder. "Just like the brother I always wanted."

"Alexei!" Anastasia responded, with a look.

Alexei chuckled. "Just kidding, Sis," and he playfully slapped Anastasia's shoulder; and tickled Nicky's tummy.

The toddler squealed, and climbed off his mother's lap.

Alexei returned to his sister. "So when do you think Joachim's coming? He didn't tell us when he'd arrive in the village."

"Sometime today, that's all I know."

Yoshiko ran her fingers through Nicky's hair. "Which means we could be here all day waiting for him."

"Perhaps we could get some drinks then?" asked Alexei.

Kurando chuckled. "That'll make a great impression. Joachim comes here with his mystery guest, and we're all drunk!"

"Then they can get drunk with us!"

The party laughed, including the toddler—although he did not understand what the adults found funny.

But the party stopped their laughter, when they overheard some of the other villagers describe a European approaching the village. Not only was this individual a European, but he was also 'huge!'

"A huge European?" Anastasia said. "That must be Joachim! Should we go out and welcome him?"

"Of course!" Kurando said. "But let's wait to make certain that it's Joachim—for all we know it could be somebody else."

* * *

But it was Joachim. Joachim was dressed in his wrestling boots, skull belt, and white shirt. Behind Joachim was a smaller figure, but Anastasia, Kurando, Alexei, and Yoshiko were unable to tell who this individual was.

"Joachim!" Anastasia exclaimed, while she charged from the porch.

"Damn, Anastasia," Kurando said, with a chuckle—while he prevented his son from following his mother.

Joachim smiled, and moved to his side. He wanted Anastasia to see the person behind him.

Behind Joachim stood an older gentleman dressed in a white shirt and brown trousers. On his right-eye was an eyeglass.

Anastasia stopped and gasped. "Edgar?" And she charged again. "Edgar!"

Edgar smiled, and embraced Anastasia. He almost wept. "Thank God you're alive, Princess! Thank God! Thank God!"

Anastasia sniffled. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I asked Joachim about you years ago but he didn't know…"

"Edgar!" Alexei shouted, as he ran to the scene.

Edgar smiled, and embraced Alexei. "Thank God you're alive as well, Your Highness. I'm glad to know that the propaganda from the Soviet Government isn't true."

"Joachim! Edgar!" Kurando said with a smile, while he carried Nicky. "It's been a long time."

"Um," Yoshiko began—while she followed Kurando, "I know I've met Joachim before…"

"Yes, you've certainly grown then. It's been, God, seven years."

"Yes, I guess it has." Yoshiko turned to Edgar. "But who's this elderly gentleman?"

"This is Edgar," Alexei said, with a gesture. "Edgar this is my fiancée, Yoshiko Kawashima. Edgar was our family's clockmaker back in Russia. He's been something of a grandfather to Anastasia and I."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edgar said, while he extended his hand.

Yoshiko shook it.

Edgar smiled. "I can see that the prince is like his father."

"Like my father?!"

Edgar kept his smile and nodded. "Yes. You have an eye for beautiful women."

Yoshiko giggled.

"Speaking of things that are beautiful," Anastasia said, while she took Nicky from his father, "this is my beautiful baby boy, Nicholas—although we refer to him as, 'Nicky,' just like we did with Daddy."

Edgar smiled. "I thought somehow that this might be the child of the princess." Edgar maintained his smile, while he took in the child's features.

But Nicky was spooked by an unfamiliar face and turned away.

Anastasia chuckled. "You'll have to forgive him. I think he's a little bit shy."

Edgar chuckled. "I can tell he has your cheeks and nose." Edgar turned to Joachim. "How come you didn't tell me that the princess had a child?"

"Because I didn't know. I haven't seen Anastasia and Kurando since their wedding day."

Edgar smiled, and tickled the child's belly.

Nicky giggled, and grabbed Edgar's fingers.

"How old is he?"

"He's two," replied Anastasia, with a kiss for her son's cheek.

"I'll have to take a picture, and show it to the dowager empress and Grand Duchess Olga."

"Grandma and Aunt Olga?!" Anastasia and Alexei said.

Edgar nodded. "Yes, they'd be ecstatic to hear that the princess has a child."

"How are they?" asked Anastasia.

"They're doing well, considering the circumstances. The dowager empress is still an imposing figure, despite her age. The grand duchess is spending her time with her husband, Nicholas Kulikovsky, and her two small children…Wait! I'm not sure if you're familiar with the grand duchess' youngest son, Guri."

"We're familiar with him," Alexei said.

"We're able to receive information about what's going on with our relatives in other countries," began Anastasia, "but we're unable to communicate with them. Unlike them, we don't have government protection."

Edgar locked his fingers, looked at the ground, and returned to Anastasia. "Then I hope you won't be mad with me, but when Joachim told me that you were safe in Japan; I had to tell them."

"You mean Grandma and Aunt Olga?"

Edgar nodded.

"Did you tell them to keep our whereabouts a secret?" asked Alexei.

Again, Edgar nodded. "Yes, Joachim told me that your location must be kept a secret out of fear for the Bolsheviks."

Alexei nodded. "Yes, we don't need another encounter with the Bolsheviks."

Edgar and Joachim were confused.

"Another?" asked Joachim.

Anastasia nodded. "Yes, but we don't we go inside our home to talk about it? We'll have some wine."

Edgar and Joachim nodded, and followed Anastasia—with Nicky, Kurando, Alexei, and Yoshiko into the Inugami home.

* * *

Once inside the Inugami home, Anastasia left for the kitchen to prepare some wine and a bottle. The rest of the party entered the master room. Kurando lit some incense. Alexei and Yoshiko held hands. Joachim looked at the combination of Buddhist and Christian images. And Edgar sat with Nicky on his lap. After Anastasia returned with the beverages she, Kurando, Alexei, and Yoshiko recounted the assassination attempt by Lenin.

Joachim sipped his wine. "It seems that luck was truly on your side. I hate to think what would've happened if Yoshiko sent the telegram directly to the village."

"Thank God for our guardian angels," Edgar said, while he made the sign of the cross.

Anastasia and Alexei made the same gesture.

"Agreed," added Joachim, who crossed himself as well—a gesture he had not made in a long time.

"Curse that Lenin!" added Edgar. "He's as bad as Ivan the Terrible!"

"Edgar?" began Alexei.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Alexei held a hand. "It's not necessary to call me that anymore, Edgar."

"Same with me," added Anastasia.

"Why not?"

"Because the dynasty's over," Alexei said. "Imperial Russia is no more."

Edgar sipped his wine, and looked at the ground. "That may be," he returned to Alexei, "but I'm still loyal to the emperor. In my eyes you," he gestured, "are now the tsar—even though I still referred to you as the prince. And you," he gestured to Anastasia, "are still the grand duchess."

Alexei and Anastasia smiled.

"You are a true son of Russia, Edgar," Alexei said.

Edgar smiled.

"Your loyalty is unquestionable. However, like Sis said earlier, we don't have government protection. If you wish to address me by a title that's fine, but only do so when we're inside either my home or my sister's home."

Edgar nodded. "Understood."

"I have a question that I'd like to ask Edgar," Kurando said.

"Yes, Kurando?"

"Edgar, what caused you to flee Russia?"

Edgar sipped his wine and sighed. "I was a minority in Russia."

"A minority?"

Edgar nodded. "Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember before you, Yuri, Joachim, and the others went to Rasputin's temple that I told you, 'I may be over the hill, but nothing can break my loyalty to the emperor'?"

"…Yes! I remember that!"

Edgar smiled. "I meant what I said. After the abdication of the tsar, I remained loyal to him. If the duma gave me an order, and the tsar gave me a different order, I would follow the tsar. The same was true after Lenin took over." Edgar took another sip. "After the tsar was murdered, and people ridiculed him, I was quick to defend him. But now, I no longer had imperial protection. My shop was vandalized—one night a bomb exploded outside of it." Again, Edgar took a sip. "It was at that moment that I realized Russia was no longer safe for those who had loyalties to the tsar; so I took some money, a few watches, some personal belongings, and left the land of my birth.

"I knew from the papers that the dowager empress and Grand Duchess Olga fled to Copenhagen, and I decided to follow them. I assumed that since I was the former clockmaker to the imperial family that they could help me."

"Did they?" asked Alexei.

Edgar nodded. "Yes, through their help I was able to open a shop in the city. It's nice, but I still miss Russia."

Alexei finished his wine. "I know what you mean. I'd love to return to Russia."

"Edgar?" Anastasia said.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you think we'll ever be able to go back home—back to Russia?"

Edgar finished his wine. "I don't know. It seems impossible now. The Bolshevik party pretty much has control over the country. But one day, as the clock ticks on, maybe the situation will change. One thing, I have to admit, was that while I was always loyal to the tsar, I wish he would have created a constitution. Granted, I know he did so—after Bloody Sunday—but I wish he had done so earlier in his reign." Edgar looked at the floor; then he returned to the group. "Princess Anastasia? Prince Alexei?"

"Yes?" the two said.

"I have a request that I'd like to make to both of you."

"All right," responded Anastasia.

"I am old, but you are young. Perhaps one day you'll see Russia change—a Russia that will allow people with different opinions to speak their mind freely. If that happens, and I'm no longer here, I'd like you to do me a favor."

"Edgar! Don't talk like that! You'll live to see Russia change…for the better!"

Edgar smiled. "Thank you, Princess. I appreciate that. But I'm approaching seventy years, and I know I can't live forever. After I leave this world, please find a way to rebury my body—or at least my heart—in Russia."

Anastasia hated talk about death. "Edgar…"

Again, Edgar smiled. "It's all right. I don't plan on dying just yet. But I'm glad I got to witness one thing."

"What's that?"

Edgar bounced Nicky. "This boy."

Nicky giggled.

Edgar kept his smile. "I lived to see your child, and I'm sure I'll live to see another." Edgar turned to Alexei. "Along with one from the prince."

Alexei smirked. "I don't know about that. I had to baby-sit Nicky one time, and that experience made me wonder if I wanted to have children."

Yoshiko smiled, and ran her fingers through Alexei's hair. "You'll reconsider in a few years."

Edgar smiled at the couple, but then he gasped. "Oh, my God!"

"What is it?" asked Alexei.

"I almost forgot to show you these pictures." Edgar handed Nicky to Anastasia. "They were given to me by your grandmother and your aunt to give to you."

Edgar removed the pictures from his luggage, and placed them on the table. The pictures contained scenes from the private life of the tsar and his family.

Some of the pictures made Anastasia and Alexei laugh. Others made them cry.

"Who's that?" Nicky asked, while a chubby finger pointed at a picture.

Anastasia smiled. The picture Nicky pointed to was a picture of herself and Alexei when they were children. In the picture, Anastasia and Alexei were sitting in a chair; and Anastasia was whispering something to Alexei, because he giggled in the picture. Anastasia wore a dress, with flowers on it—while Alexei was dressed in a sailor's suit.

Anastasia handed the picture her brother. "Do you remember when this picture was taken?"

"…No. I have no idea. I wonder who took it?"

"Probably either Grandma or Aunt Olga—you look to be about two-years-old in that picture."

"Who's that?!" Nicky asked again.

Anastasia smiled. "That's me and Uncle Alexei, baby. I think he was about your age. Wasn't he cute?"

Alexei sighed. "Oh, God!" And he turned away.

Yoshiko moved past her fiancé to look at the picture. When she saw it, she giggled. "Yes, he was quite cute."

Alexei's face turned red, and he crossed his arms.

Yoshiko continued to giggle, while she massaged her hand along Alexei's back and rear. "Are you a little embarrassed?"

"No, just annoyed."

Anastasia giggled. "Sorry, Alexei, it's just that you were always the doll of the family…"

"I'm nobody's doll!"

Anastasia and Yoshiko continued to giggle.

But then Anastasia changed the subject. "All right, let's look at another picture. Oh! Here's one of Mother and Daddy…"


	12. The Clock Ticks On

**Author's Note**: Greetings, everyone! Well, this is it—the final chapter and the epilogue. I want to thank everyone, who took their time to read this story; and to thank LizzyRebel, for granting me permission to write a sequel to her story. However, I do want to point out that I did write with epilogue with the intention of writing a sequel to chapter eleven—if I choose. Other than that, I want to point out that this is the longest chapter so far, because I am passing through almost seventy-years—from late 1923 to early 1992. As always, please read and give critical reviews.

_Leaves turn to red.  
The nights are getting colder.  
Seasons will change.  
The clock ticks on.  
Leaves fill the trees,  
as the days are getting warmer.  
Days turn to years.  
The clock ticks on_—

"The Clock Ticks On"—Blackmore's Night

**Life in Japan**

**Chapter XII**

Anastasia and Alexei watched, while the clock ticked on for Russia. As 1923 became 1924, one of Yoshiko Kawashima Romanov's predictions came true. On January 21, Vladimir Lenin—the man, who ordered the Romanovs murdered—died. But Yoshiko's prediction on who would succeed Lenin was incorrect. Lenin was succeeded by Josef Stalin.

Under Stalin, Russia's streets turned to blood. Thousands died. Even Anastasia and Alexei were not immune to Stalin during the early years of his reign.

In 1939, Anastasia suffered from a similar ailment that plagued her mother in 1914. A second world war emerged. Japan was the enemy of Great Britain and Russia.

"I now understand what my mother went through," she said to Kurando one day.

"What do you mean?"

"During the first world war, my mother was considered a spy by the Russian people."

"A spy?"

Anastasia nodded. "She was born in Germany, and was looked upon by the Russian people as someone who was drugging the tsar, so he'd make bad decisions that would favor the kaiser."

"No one thinks you're a spy, Anastasia."

Anastasia smiled. "I know that, but…"

"But what?"

"I still have some sympathies for Russia. It's not the Russia I knew growing up, but I will still have some sympathies for the Russian people."

"What about the Russian soldiers?"

"…I have no sympathy for anyone fighting for Stalin. I hated Lenin, but I hate Stalin even worse! Not just for what he tried to do to us, but for what he's trying to do to Russia. Edgar was wrong. Lenin wasn't worse than Ivan the Terrible; Stalin holds that title!"

Kurando nodded. "I agree. So what you're saying is that the Russian soldiers aren't fighting for Stalin?"

Anastasia returned the nod. "That's correct…It's like something I overheard Karin say, even though she didn't know that I heard it."

"How's that?"

"Do you remember that day Naniwa told Yuri that he knew his father?"

"Yes."

"And that Karin and Yuri went for a walk to the park?"

"Yes."

"Me and Joachim discovered them that day, and, well, we hid behind this row of bushes; and overheard them talking."

Kurando chuckled. "Meddling in other people's affairs were you now, Anastasia?"

Anastasia giggled. "Hey, come on now! I hadn't yet reached my fifteenth birthday! Anyway, Karin told Yuri why she joined the German Army."

"And why was that?"

"She said that she didn't do it for her country. She said that she did it for her family."

Kurando looked confused. "That makes no sense, based on what we were talking about earlier."

"Yes, it does! The point I'm trying to make is that a lot of those soldiers aren't fighting for Stalin. They're fighting for their homes in Russia…"

"But they're fighting against Japanese soldiers, correct?"

Anastasia became agitated. "Yes, and my loyalty is to Japan! Japan is your country and the country of my children."

Kurando smiled, and held Anastasia's hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Anastasia shook her head. "No, it's all right."

Kurando kissed her. "Good…Anastasia?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you just one more question?"

"…I suppose so."

"What's do you think of your cousin, George VI of Britain?"

Anastasia looked to the ground. "I don't know." And she returned to Kurando. "I don't know much about Bertie…"

"Bertie?"

"That's his nickname. His birth name is Albert. He was named after his, and my, great-grandfather, Prince Albert—Queen Victoria's husband. But I don't know much about him. He's quite a bit older than me. I think I met him back in 1910, when Mother, Daddy, and all of us went to England. But he was so much older than me, and wasn't really interested in a young girl…Why did you want to know?"

"I was just curious."

"As I said before, this is the country of my husband and children; and it has been me and Alexei's home since 1918. It is this country that I am loyal too."

* * *

In August 1945, World War II came to an end. The Japan were defeated by a combination of American, British, and Russian forces. But the ultimate defeat of Japan did not come from the hand of Josef Stalin. Instead, it came from the hand of Harry S. Truman, President of the United States of America. While Anastasia forgave the Americans—particularly due their efforts to restore Japan after the war—she never completely forgave United States President, Harry Truman. Anastasia considered the two atomic bombs to be unnecessary—due to the number of innocents killed. Nevertheless, her family survived the war; and Anastasia was happy about that.

* * *

Through newspapers, and eventually television, Anastasia and Alexei continued to watch the clock tick on in Russia. After Josef Stalin came Nikita Khrushchev. After Khrushchev came Leonid Brezhnev. After Brezhnev came Yuri Andropov. After Andropov came Konstantin Chernenko. Chernenko reigned breifly, and was replaced by Mikhail Gorbachev. Under Gorbachev, communism began to lose its grip. Gorbachev allowed dissenting opinions to be expressed freely. Then, the day after Christmas was celebrated in the West in 1991, the great-great grandmother, Anastasia—and the great-great grandfather, Kurando—received a message from their first-born son, Nicky—who was now a grandfather.

"Mom! Dad! Turn on CNN!"

"Why? What is it?" asked Anastasia.

"Just turn it on."

Anastasia did as her son requested. And on CNN was the headline, 'The Soviet Union is Dissolved! Communism has Fallen! The Iron Curtain is No More!' After the headline, an image was shown of a statue of Lenin being removed from its pedestal. Anastasia gasped. "My God! Where's Alexei? He has to see this!"

"I already told him. He's next door watching it."

"Then I'm going to join him."

"I'll go with you," Kurando said.

* * *

Despite the fact that Anastasia and Kurando were in their early nineties, they still remained active—yet age did have its drawbacks. Anastasia had to take calcium pills to keep her bones strong, and she had to walk with a cane. Kurando did not have to take medication, but he did have to walk with a cane.

Alexei was similar to his brother-in-law. Alexei did not have to take medication, but he did have to walk with a cane. But unlike his brother-in-law, Alexei suffered from a recent personal loss. The previous year, Alexei lost his wife of sixty-seven years, Yoshiko.

Anastasia, Kurando, and Alexei continued to watch the events unfold.

"I thank God that I lived to see this day," Alexei began. "Now I only wish Yoshiko was here to see it as well."

Kurando nodded. "Agreed. I can't believe it's been about a year now, since the princess left us. There isn't a day that goes by, when I don't see something that reminds me of her."

Alexei returned the nod. "Yeah, but we had a lot of good times—lots of fun, lots of children, lots of grandchildren."

Once the scenes on CNN became repetitive, Alexei turned to his sister. "Do you still want to watch?"

Anastasia shook her head. "No, it's no longer necessary."

Alexei turned to Kurando. "What about you?"

Kurando shook his head. "No, I think I've seen enough for now."

Alexei nodded, turned off the television, and—with the help of his chair's armrest—stood.

"Are you going somewhere, Alexei?" asked Anastasia.

Again, Alexei nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm going to go to church. I want to pray for the success of the new Russia."

Anastasia stood as well. "Would you mind if I came along?"

Alexei shook his head. "No, not at all."

* * *

That evening, Alexei entered the Inugami home—while Anastasia and Kurando watched television and sipped wine. "Sis, I received a couple of phone calls no more than twenty minutes ago."

"From who?"

"From Prince Nicholas and Vladimir…"

The 'Prince Nicholas' and 'Vladimir' that Alexei mentioned referred to Prince Nicholas Romanovich Romanov and Grand Duke Vladimir Kirillovich Romanov—two representatives of the Romanov family. They were Anastasia and Alexei's younger cousins. Prince Nicholas through Tsar Nicholas I, and Grand Duke Vladimir through Tsar Alexander II and Queen Victoria.

Since the day Joachim and Edgar arrived in the Inugami Village, Anastasia and Alexei made contact with their close Romanov members—particularly their grandmother and aunt, Olga. Anastasia, Kurando, Nicky, Alexei, and Yoshiko visited the dowager empress and Grand Duchess Olga shortly after Alexei and Yoshiko were married in late September 1923. Their meeting was secret, but Anastasia and Alexei were unable to go to their grandmother's funeral in 1928—due to the fear of being recognized by the media. However, they were able to go to their Aunt Olga's funeral in Toronto of 1960.

"…Now with communism gone, there's been talk of the Romanovs visiting Russia—particularly Moscow and St. Petersburg/Petrograd—whatever you want to call it."

"That sounds nice."

"That's not all though."

"There's more?"

Alexei nodded. "It involves us."

"Us?"

Again, Alexei nodded. "Yeah, both of them asked if we'd be willing to go to Russia. They told me that they would announce that we are indeed alive, but that they would not tell the press where we live. I said that I'd have to talk to you about it."

Anastasia looked at the ground and sighed. "I don't know. Part of me wants to see Russia again. But," she sighed again, "I'm ninety-years-old…"

"That shouldn't stop you," Kurando interjected.

Anastasia and Alexei turned.

"Anastasia, you're ninety-years-old, like you said, but the clock's ticking on you. It's ticking on all of us. I'm approaching ninety-three, and Alexei's eighty-seven." Kurando gestured. "Go to Russia, Anastasia." And gesturing to Alexei, Kurando added, "Go to Russia, as well, Alexei. You always wanted to go back there, so make it count before it's too late."

"Will you go to, Kurando?" asked Anastasia.

Kurando shook his head. "No, if I go it could easily identify where we are. I'll stay in Japan."

"…Alexei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go back to Russia?"

Alexei nodded. "Yes!"

"Then call Prince Nicholas and the grand duke. I want to go to Russia as well."

* * *

One week later, after the turn of the new year in the West, Anastasia and Alexei landed in St. Petersburg for the first time in seventy-five years. The moment Anastasia and Alexei stepped off the airplane, they were met by reporters. They answered a few questions, and asked the reporters to let them be. They promised that they would answer more questions at a later time.

After Anastasia and Alexei left the press, they were greeted by Mikhail Gorbachev—the former President of the Soviet Union.

"Your Highnesses," Gorbachev said, while he extended his hand.

Anastasia and Alexei shook it.

But Anastasia had to force herself not to giggle. "_No wonder people poked fun at that birthmark on his forehead so much. There's no way he could ever hide that. Not unless he wore a toupee."_ Anastasia swallowed the lump her throat, which was her way to keep from giggling. "Thank you for the warm greeting, Master Gorbachev."

"Yes, thank you," added Alexei.

Once they finished their sentences, Anastasia and Alexei observed their surroundings.

"So much of Petrograd seems different," Alexei said.

"And yet so much of it remains the same," added Anastasia.

"Well, we've changed some since 1917…Speaking of changes, Your Highnesses, I want to extend an apology."

"An apology?" Alexei said.

Gorbachev nodded. "Yes, for what we did to your family. 'We' being the Russian people and the Bolshevik party. I can't apologize for some of your father's policies. But bad policy or not, what we did to your father, mother, sisters, and retainers was inexcusable."

Anastasia touched Gorbachev's hand. "I understand what you're trying to say, Master Gorbachev. And it's very much appreciated."

Gorbachev smiled. "Thank you, Princess. But I'm not done yet."

"You're not?"

Gorbachev shook his head. "No, I'm also sorry for what Lenin and Stalin tried to do to you. They tried to send assassins after you. But I'm glad to know that they failed."

Anastasia and Alexei smiled. Gorbachev knew about the assassination attempts through records, but he did not know how close to success they really were.

"So are we," Alexei said.

"Well then, shall we go to the Winter Palace?"

Anastasia kept her smile and nodded. "Yes."

* * *

When the three arrived at the Winter Palace, Anastasia and Alexei gasped. The palace had not changed, since the last time they saw it.

"It's amazing!" Anastasia said. "It looks exactly the same, since the last time I saw it. The blue and white paint, the columns, the windows…all of it is the same!"

"I saw pictures of the Winter Palace over the years in Soviet publications," Alexei began, "and while it looked the same in those pictures, I was worried that those pictures were doctored—due to the assault on the Winter Palace that I remembered hearing about in 1917. But now I can confirm that the Winter Palace looks exactly the same, since the last time I saw it. Having seen it with my own eyes."

Gorbachev smiled. "Yes, while there were some during the revolutionary years that would have liked to have burned down the Winter Palace, cooler heads prevailed. The Winter Palace was turned into a museum."

"What does it look like on the inside?" asked Anastasia.

Gorbachev maintained his smile. "I think you'll find it very familiar, Princess."

* * *

Indeed, the Winter Palace's interior was remarkably similar to how Anastasia and Alexei remembered it. Perhaps it was too similar. The interior of the Winter Palace brought laugher, but it also brought tears. Laughter came in its paint—the same as it was in Anastasia and Alexei's childhood, and in the gold-double eagle—one of the symbols of the Romanov monarchy. But tears came in that the Winter Palace brought back old memories. Memories in Anastasia and Alexei's childhood bedrooms—they were identical from the last time Anastasia and Alexei saw them. Tears were also shed over a family portrait—one that Anastasia and Alexei remembered vividly. The portrait featured the tsar, tsarina, Anastasia, and Alexei from around 1915.

Once the two regained their composure, Alexei approached Mikhail Gorbachev.

"Master Gorbachev?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I have a request that I'd like to make for me and my sister."

"What is it?"

"Would it be all right if Anastasia and I spent the night in the Winter Palace? We're getting older, and this might be the one time we have to relive a joyful moment from our past."

Gorbachev nodded. "I understand, Your Highness. Two weeks ago I would have granted your request without a second thought. But I'm not President of the Soviet Union anymore. In fact, the Soviet Union no longer exists…Still, I think I can help your request be fulfilled."

"You can?"

Again, Gorbachev nodded. "I'll call the Kremlin, and talk with Boris Yeltsin. I'm sure he'll approve."

Alexei smiled. "Thank you, Master Gorbachev."

Before the day concluded, Anastasia and Alexei visited the Cathedral of Sts. Peter and Paul—to visit the tombs of their ancestors. Then Anastasia and Alexei visited Edgar's old shop.

"_I still haven't forgot Edgar's request,"_ Anastasia said.

Finally, Anastasia and Alexei spent the night in their childhood home, the Winter Palace.

* * *

The next day, Anastasia and Alexei arrived in Moscow. Unlike St. Petersburg, Anastasia and Alexei had not seen Moscow since 1913—the three hundredth anniversary of the Romanov dynasty. Anastasia and Alexei's destination was the Kremlin, but someone asked them if they wished to visit Lenin's Mausoleum, which, of course, houses the body of Vladimir Ilyich Lenin.

Anastasia and Alexei glared.

"Someone told me that it was disrespectful to trample on a man's grave," began Alexei. "At my age, I can't do much trampling. But if you show me that man's grave, I'll damn sure try it!"

Anastasia's glare became a smirk. "From what I understand, Lenin's grave is a glass coffin. I'm not worried about trampling on it. I'll just shatter it with my cane!"

"You can't do that, Your Highness," the man said. "Lenin's casket is bulletproof."

Anastasia continued to smirk. "Then I'll just chip away at the glass! Just like Lenin—and his dog, Trotsky—chipped away at our lives!"

* * *

Unlike the Winter Palace, the Kremlin offered only a few memories.

"I'm not sure, Alexei, but I think we walked through this hallway with Mother and Daddy back in 1913."

"There wasn't a 'we' on that day, Sis. I couldn't walk that day. I had to be carried."

"…Oh, that's right! I remember now."

"And because someone recorded that day on film, and it was shown to the Russian people, the Russian people realized that the tsarevich was ill…It increased Mom's anxiety."

* * *

The Romanovs were directed to a small office to meet Boris Yeltsin, the President of the Russian Federation. Yeltsin had a bright smile, when he shook hands with the Romanovs. Yeltsin's gestures reminded Anastasia of Edgar.

"Welcome home, Princess Anastasia and Prince Alexei!"

"Thank you," Alexei said. "It's good to see Russia again."

"Some wine?" Yeltsin gestured to a bottle of red wine.

"Yes, please!" responded Anastasia.

"Even at our age, we enjoy a couple of glasses of wine," added Alexei.

Yeltsin smiled, and handed Anastasia and Alexei a pair of glasses. Once Yeltsin settled into a chair, he asked the Romanovs, "So how did you enjoy your time in the Winter Palace?"

"It was a delight!" Anastasia said. "Thank you so much for that! We slept in our old beds. It really brought back some good memories. I'm glad the Winter Palace hasn't changed much."

Yeltsin sipped his wine. "Well, in case you're interested, we do have some of your family's heirlooms in our archives: letters, pictures, diaries, movies, etc…"

"Really?! You kept them?!" responded Alexei.

Yeltsin smiled and nodded. "Yes, they're in remarkably good condition. Although, I have to confess, I think some of your memorabilia may have been destroyed. I think Lenin may have burned portions of Anastasia's diary."

"I understand," Anastasia said—even though she was aware of what Yeltsin told her before he said it. Yoshiko told her that Lenin burned portions of her diary, when she returned from Moscow back in 1923; and that was how Lenin was unable to find out who Kurando was.

"So tell me," Yeltsin began with a sip, "what do you think of Moscow? It's been a long time, since you've been to this city."

"Yes, it has," Alexei began. "The last time I was here, I think I was about nine. It was 1913, the date of the three hundredth year anniversary of the Romanov dynasty." Alexei sipped his wine. "As for today, the only negative thing I can say is when someone asked me and my sister if we wanted to see Lenin's tomb."

Yeltsin took another sip and nodded. "I understand what the person said was unethical, but I doubt that he or she meant any disrespect. I think whomever it was, was asking you if you wanted to see a part of Russian history."

Anastasia sipped her wine. "I understand he's a part of Russian history, but so is the Ipatiev House. And I will NOT go and see that!"

Again, Yeltsin nodded. "I understand. I want to express my apologies for what happened in that house. We demolished the structure in the late seventies." Yeltsin took another sip. "Still, I wish there was a way we could turn back the clock, and have handled the situation differently."

Alexei took another sip. "We all feel that way. I wish there was a way I could go back in time, and correct the sins of my ancestors. The first person I'd start with is my grandfather, Alexander III. I'd inform him that he must continue the reforms of his father, and allow his son to see more of the inside of the government." Alexei took another sip. "If I had more time, I'd work on Ivan the Terrible as well."

Yeltsin smiled. "You know, Prince Alexei, just by the way you spoke, I think you would have made a very good tsar."

Alexei returned the smile. "Thank you. Perhaps you could consider restoring the monarchy?"

Yeltsin finished his wine. "That will be for the Russian people to decide."

"Master President?" Anastasia said.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"There is one request I'd like to make to you and your government."

"If it's on what's in the archives we can make copies for you, although some of the relics will have to remain."

Anastasia smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate that. But that's not what I was going to ask you."

"Oh? Then what were you going to ask me?"

"I'm sure you've read our diaries, right?"

Yeltsin's face turned red. He knew it was disrespectful to read another person's diary. Of course, when he read the imperial family's diaries, he did not believe that he would ever see any members of the Romanov family. "Yes. Yes, I have some."

Again, Anastasia smiled. "Good. Then perhaps you saw the name 'Edgar' in there?"

"Uh," Yeltsin placed his chin between his thumb and first finger, and looked at the floor. "I really don't know…The name doesn't sound too familiar."

"Well, he was our family's clockmaker. Years ago, after we left Russia, he visited us in Japan—and, of course, we won't tell you where."

Yeltsin nodded. "Understood."

"Thank you. Anyway, Edgar had to flee Russia—for his own safety—and settled in Copenhagen, with my grandmother and Aunt Olga. When he visited us, he requested that one day he'd be allowed to be reburied in Petrograd, when the time was right."

"So what you're saying is, you'd like for him to be reburied in St. Petersburg, correct?"

Anastasia nodded. "Yes."

"Well, that's not too hard of a request for me to fulfill. Where's he currently buried?"

"Copenhagen."

"But you'll have to obtain permission from Denmark's Government. I can request it for you, and I'm sure that it won't be a problem."

Anastasia smiled. "Thank you, President Yeltsin."

* * *

Two weeks later, Anastasia and Alexei—along with Kurando—returned to St. Petersburg. Unlike Anastasia and Alexei's first visit, this visit had very little media attention. Anastasia, Alexei, and Kurando returned for a funeral—or to be more precise—a reburial. Edgar, their trusted clockmaker—and grandfather figure—was coming home to Russia, for the first time since 1918. A local priest celebrated mass, and Edgar was buried in a cemetery—not too far from his shop.

* * *

Two days later, Anastasia, Kurando, and Alexei returned to Japan. That evening, Anastasia read copies of her diary and her mother's diary—while she relaxed in bed. After Anastasia turned off the light, she looked at the pictures on her wall. Thoughts entered her, as she placed her head on the pillow.

Anastasia thought of her parents, and growing up in the Winter Palace. Anastasia thought of her sisters: Olga, Tatiana, and Marie. Anastasia thought of Alexei. Anastasia thought of Edgar, and the clocks ticking in his shop. Anastasia thought of her journey with Yuri, Karin, Joachim, Gepetto, Blanca, and Lucia. Anastasia thought of her first encounter with Naniwa, and how she met the love of her life—Kurando. Anastasia thought of Yoshiko. Anastasia thought of Saki. Anastasia thought of her wedding day. Anastasia thought of the day Nicky was born. Anastasia thought of her other children Yuri, Akiko, and Andrew; and her many grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great grandchildren. Anastasia thought the same of the children born between Alexei and Yoshiko, and the many grandchildren and great-grandchildren from that marriage. "_Despite the bad things in my life, it's been a great ninety years. But when it's time for me to go, I'll be ready. There'll be a lot of people in Heaven that I'll be waiting to see!"_ Then, Anastasia drifted off to sleep.

**The End**

**+ Cody +**

**January 20, 2007**


End file.
